Release
by TimeofMagic75
Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)
1. Forks Calls

**Release – Chapter 1**

**Forks Calls**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter has ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**This story is rated M for a reason – there will be a few sex scenes, many will be guy on guy pairings (mainly Jacob/Hadrian, the rest continues with Canon pairings of both Harry Potter and Twilight), and mature language. There will be some violence as well. I'm not going to put an author's note to warn readers, but just keep in mind, there will be mature material. **

…

_**6805 BC – Unknown Location**_

Blood.

That's all he wanted.

The craving in his throat wouldn't diminish, while the through of warm red coppery liquid made his venom rise into his mouth. His mouth burned with the possibility of blood. No, he needed blood and he needed it right now. The mere thought of it made his entire body fill with adrenaline for a new prey. He didn't understand why wanted blood so badly, and he couldn't remember how he had gotten here.

The monster spat the venom out of his mouth, disgusted at his carnal feelings, but his eyes widened when he saw the crystal substance bubble like acid, dissolving the surrounding dirt and leaves that it rested on now.

He closed his eyes tightly, choking a sob as he felt his teeth scrape the inside of his mouth. Instead of blood, more venom pooled in his mouth, sizzling as he once again spat out the substance.

"Please, Aleh-bus help me! Toh-mas, are you there?" he cried.

The monster suddenly heard footsteps.

Food.

Bright green eyes snapped open.

There! Finally! An absent minded human wretch was walking alongside the banks of the great river Tigris, collecting water and washing his face. The human hummed nonchalantly to himself, scooping up the water in a small pail before getting up.

The monster smiled, fangs showing widely.

There was a blur of movement. The man whipped around. "Who is there!" he called; his speech guttural and slow and his eyes searching the area. "I do not mean any harm, I just wanted water." He cried again, his speech echoing through the empty family.

He shook his head before turning his back once more, to head on the bridge over the river, that would lead him to the capital city.

But he was cut off by teeth sinking into his neck, his blood flowing freely. But the man wasn't in pain, instead in complete euphoria. He could feel blood rushing to his lower region as the figure behind him, moved to suck more of his blood. Sharp teeth punctured his neck, a harsh suction pulling his blood out of his body and into the desperate mouth of the monster behind him.

Suddenly, the feeling vanished and the man fell to the ground, gasping for air.

The creature behind him straightened itself, with its eyes gleaming viciously like two green gems and blood dripping from his mouth. He brushed the blood away with his hand and licked his fingers, thoroughly enjoying each drop of blood.

"God, what have I done?" the monster moved away from the gasping victim.

"Please," gurgled the dying man. "Please, I have a family. Help-"

His words were cut off by the monster sinking his fangs into the victim's neck once more, moaning as the coppery liquid rushed and gushed into his throat. The monster couldn't care less any more – he grabbed onto the victim tightly, sucking his blood, till the man stilled.

As the monster pulled away, the victim dropped down, dead.

The monster looked up, the blood around his lips dripping to the ground while his gleaming green eyes shone in the evening light. He looked into the center of the city, where the large temple structure stood, his home. He couldn't remember much of what happened, but he knew one thing.

"Tom, what the hell have you done to me!"

…

_**July 12, 2013 – New York City**_

Green eyes snapped open.

Sometimes, he found it a blessing to not be able to sleep – he could simply lie down and rest.

There was drinking, major drinking, and then he went home with another man. And there had been sex. Lots of it, Hadrian remembered. It hadn't been particularly spectacular for a vampire as old as he was, but it had been decent.

"Babe, go back to sleep. It's five in the morning."

A muscled arm draped itself over Hadrian's smaller body, dragging lower to his naval while a very hard erection pressed itself against the snug crease of Hadrian's arse. As the hand caressed its way lower and lower, Hadrian quickly pushed it off and then pulled himself out of the man's embrace, getting up off the bed.

He placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Now he remembered.

After a venture into one of the cities' largest and dirtiest night clubs, he had begun drinking and dancing with anyone who came his way. Lucky for him, an attractive and very gay man began grinding with him, before asking him to spend the night with him.

Unfortunately, the night hadn't really been worth it.

As a vampire, Hadrian wasn't too pleased with human sex – it was just so … tame. It lacked the carnal and wild side of vampire sex, which made things way more interesting. Over his entire lifetime, his nights with humans would not stand out among his favorites. There were certain vampires however that knew how to make an impression just through one activity.

A hard body once again came behind Harry and pressed itself again his back. "Please babe, just one more round?" came a deep voice from behind.

Hadrian sighed before walking away from the man, and grabbing his jeans. He pulled them up onto his slim waist along with his boxer shorts underneath. "Look, I told you last night that I wanted no relationships, okay?"He snapped his black skinny jeans on, noticing peripherally how the other man's eyes roved up and down his lithe figure. Hadrian grabbed his slim iPhone that rested on the cheap cabinet, before making a note to himself – no more blondies for a while.

"I know but there's something about you, that I just want to be inside you one more-" the man rambled.

"Okay stop."

He turned to look at the man who stood unabashedly naked in front of Hadrian. Hadrian's eyes roamed over his rather eye-catching figure. Had he been human, he definitely would have gone for one, or many, more rounds with this man – but alas, he wasn't. The other man had neatly combed blonde hair, blue-ish eyes, some rough stubble, a well-defined chest, muscled arms, shapely abs (Hadrian appreciated that inwardly), a decently sized package, and a pair of muscled shapely legs. Hadrian sighed, this man just wasn't worth the trouble.

Hadrian reached for his shirt and pulled it on before grabbing his leather jacket.

"Well I'm sorry uhh-"

"Matt"

"Right Matt. I'm sorry but I'm not looking for anything serious right now, I'm just looking for a bit of fun but no lovers." It was true unfortunately, Hadrian really didn't know where the hell he was going. But for now, his life was pretty fun. And happy without humans.

Matt looked extremely crestfallen.

"Bye Matt. Have a good life."

And with that, Hadrian Potter swept out of the room, his jacket slung over his shoulder and his bright green eyes glimmering in a way that would've made Albus Dumbledore green with envy. He felt bad abandoning the boy, but he looked too much like a sad puppy off the streets. He knew he played Matt pretty badly, and that he did have sex with him but it was completely fair of Hadrian – the man was hot and Hadrian liked hot men, so why not.

He found his way down the stairs of the motel, before finally locating the way out.

"New York; it doesn't get better than this, eh."

Hadrian ran a hand through his messy hair before walking out of the parking lot and seeing the main street. He pulled on his aviator sunglasses, checking his reflection in his iPhone to see how he looked. After a quick jog to the street, he whistled loudly and hailed over a yellow cab, which moved to the curb so he could get in.

"Hello!" he smiled cheerfully at the dusty man in the front of the vehicle.

"Where to, sir?"

"Times Square."

The man smiled. "You visiting the Big Apple? First time?"

"I guess you could say so." Hadrian smirked, it certainly wasn't his first time here, but still, New York was always a favorite of his. The city was always just alive, even when he had visited for the first time in 1790 with Ron and Hermione.

He grimaced slightly- the frockcoats of the 1790s had always been such a pain. Although, he always had it better than Hermione who had to live through corsets and petticoats.

"Hm, I wonder what those two are up too. If they haven't killed each other by now, I would be genuinely surprised." Hadrian murmured to himself. "Maybe I should call them up… Nah, Hermione would skin me alive because I haven't called in years, might as well wait a few more."

"Did you say something sir?"

Hadrian looked up sharply, he was rather surprised that the human taxi driver could hear his musings. "Nope." He replied.

A sudden tune interrupted Hadrian's musings.

He jerked out of his daydream, before reaching into his jeans' pocket and pulling out a slim phone. Looking carefully at the number who was calling, he frowned before deciding to slide the little arrow to accept the call.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice sounded over the phone and Hadrian furrowed his eyebrows, trying to place the voice to a face. Over his years of travels, it was tough to remember each and every one of the people he had met. Unfortunately, he forgot to notice the taxi driver's sudden interest in the rear view mirror, the man's eyes fixated on Hadrian's form.

"Hello, is this Hadrian?"

Hadrian pondered for a second, before the voice registered in his head. "Carlisle?!"

"Yes, that's me."

"Is there any particular reason that you are calling me?" Hadrian asked carefully. He didn't want to get involved with vampire problems again. He had spent years making himself practically invisible and sure as hell didn't want to get involved with the Volturi again – they seemed to be rather obsessed with his abilities like a love struck girl.

"Well, we have an issue with rogue vampires attacking us. Alice, my daughter, had a vision where-"

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be there. Fill me in when I arrive. Forks right?"

Hadrian could hear the sigh of relief over the phone. "Yes, Forks."

"Alrighty. You'll know when I'm there Carlisle."

"Thank you Hadrian," Carlisle said over the phone.

"See you soon old friend."

With that, he clicked the end call button before pushing the phone back into his pocket.

"Sir, we're here! Times Square." Said the cab driver carefully, "that will be-"

"Actually, can you take me to the airport? I had a flight that I completely forgot about." Hadrian added a little of his original power to his speech, and the driver's eyes glazed over temporarily before it receded and he nodded eagerly.

"Of course!"

Hadrian smiled before the cab driver spun the wheel and started the gas.

"Guess I'm coming back. I really have nothing better to do anyways."

Unnoticed by Harry, the cab driver's lips curved into a slight smirk, "We'll be at the airport in about half an hour sir."

…

_**July 12, 2013 – Forks, Washington**_

Carlisle put the phone down before sighing.

"Well?" asked Alice eagerly. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah," replied Carlisle, with a smile.

"Yes!" cried Alice, jumping around the room until Jasper finally grabbed a hold of her waist and brought her back to the ground. He looked at her questioningly but she only smiled at him innocently. "Oh Jasper, he's going to do wonderful things for our family, I can just feel it in our blood."

"Who is this vampire anyways?" asked Bella.

As a semi-newly turned vampire, she was being educated on the different covens of vampire and the powerful individual vampires who roamed the earth. She and Renesmee both understood more about vampire heritage rapidly but she still didn't understand all about it.

It had been about two years since the occurrences with the Volturi and the wolf pack. Lucky for the them, Seth Clearwater had imprinted on Renesmee, making it impossible for the other wolf pack to attack her – or else, the entire Cullen coven could've been dead by now. Unfortunately, they had all lost Jacob in this mess – months without finding his true imprint left him bitter and angry.

But that was all behind them. There was a new problem in town now, and it seemed to know everything about the Cullens – specifically their pasts.

"Well, Hadrian is one of the most powerful vampires alive, I know that much. He was part of an old coven, the Phoenix coven, who were in supremacy before the Romanian coven. There was a huge and long war in that era against another gigantic coven of newborns and dark vampires. All I know from when I met Hadrian was that, he was part of a small group that barely survived the war because of their gifts. And I know for a fact that he's older than the Volturi and Amun, so old in fact that he could've even sired them originally." Said Carlisle.

There was utter silence after his words.

"Older than Amun?" asked Rosalie first. "But that's not possible. Amun is almost five thousand years old, and to be older than that, it just seems like a curse. How old could he be Carlisle, suppose six thousand years?"

"Well I mean, could he have sired Amun?" said Esme.

"Do you know what his gifts are? Or if he'll betray us? Or if he's just into this kind of crap because he's insane like the Volturi?" questioned Edward darkly.

"No."

Immediate ruckus broke out in the Cullen household.

"How could you call a vampire like that! He could be like Aro or crazy manipulative like Amun! What if he's their freaky sire father or something like that?!" shouted Emmett angrily.

"Emmett, shut up!" Carlisle's voice resonated through the house and silence fell on the group. "He saved my life from some rogue vampires when I was young, and led me to the Volturi so that I could be safe. It was because of him, that I survived to today and became a vegetarian."

Once again, silence descended on the small coven of vampires.

"But why did you call _him_?" piped up Esme.

Carlisle closed his topaz eyes, sighing before speaking up again. "We might be. Alice had a number of visions where she saw our entire coven, specifically Bella, being targeted by rogue vampires. But these rogue vampires weren't just random; they were all connected to our pasts, like somebody is trying to destroy our coven by bringing our human past to us."

"Are you sure your vision was real Alice?" asked Jasper slowly. "It could've been one of those possibilities that might never happen-"

"I'm quite sure Jasper," she replied gravely.

Rosalie looked up, concern showing in her expression. "Wait you mean, from our _human _past, somebody is turning vampires to hunt us down? How is that even possible if they are dead? I mean, we are over a hundred years old!"

"I know Rosalie, but I can tell you for sure," Alice said morbidly. "They all knew us, they all were with a rogue vampire connected to Victoria, and they all wanted us dead, especially Bella. But the odd part was that they were newborns but they weren't from this era."

Edward sighed before looking at Alice. "Think about the vision Alice. I want to see it."

Alice concentrated, before Edward narrowed his eyes and focused all his power on her to see the vision that she was currently seeing.

"_The Cullens, they are our target!" _

_There was only blurs of people as of now. A petite lady stood in front of few newborns, snarling and growling to gain control. She had dark mahogany hair from the back, and assuming her blood status, red or black eyes with pale skin.__The vampire raised her hand. "We must end the Cullens for what they did to all other vampires! We must end the person who caused all of this, the girl Bella Swan and her daughter to make them see that they are not as powerful as they thing they are!"_

_There was a roar of cheers as the newborns' faces became sharper and defined. _

_The cheering face of Edward's father was prominent as he stood at the front of the crowd. Edward Sr. was at his youth again, with blood red eyes, and a maniacal smile on his face, cheering for the death of his son and his family of vampires. _

_Looking around, he recognized more faces: Royce King II, a man who looked like Emmett, Maria (who wasn't a newborn), a pixie-like woman who looked like the twin of Alice, a young boy around the age of thirteen, an older looking man, and finally, a young girl on the side. There were many more newborns behind the familiar faces, almost a hundred, their red eyes glowing maliciously in the dim forest lighting. _

_This was truly an army to bring down the Cullens._

Edward jerked out of Alice's mind.

He looked at her questioningly.

"It looks like the army is made up of someone close to each of us who is supposed to be dead, and for me, it's my dead younger sister. Something's not right. Something extremely large is at work here and we are the target to be destroyed. That's the main reason why Carlisle called Hadrian, because he would be powerful enough to end these vampires without us getting hurt. Something on this magnitude is insane. Whoever has the power to bring back the dead is way too much for us to handle. " Said Alice.

"Well, are you sure?" asked Emmett.

"I'm extremely sure."

There was silence for a moment.

"Um well then, we better go out for a hunt." Piped up Bella, taking Edward's hand and pulling him outside. There was a quick blur of movement before the two disappeared into the forest. Rosalie sighed, before taking Emmett's hand and whispering to him quietly. The two walked into their bedroom before shutting the door.

Finally, Carlisle, and Esme all walked out of the room, leaving Alice alone with Jasper.

She watched through the great glass window of their house, into the forest.

Suddenly, a dark figure with menacing red eyes came into her peripheral vision, hiding behind one of the trees of the forest. They stepped out into the light briefly, revealing the young form of a woman just like Alice; Cynthia Brandon. Years and years ago, when Alice had been human, Cynthia had been her younger sister, but she was dead and had been for ages.

"Cynthia," Alice breathed.

The vampire cocked her head, before narrowing her eyes and stalking back into the forest.

Alice collapsed onto the ground, her head held in her eyes, as she cried. No tears left her eyes, but sorrow was emanating from her in waves, to the point where Jasper was hit by it, on the next floor above Alice.

He immediately rushed down the stairs to her side, and held her.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. It always is." He whispered to her.

"No, not this time. It's not going to end well."

…

_**July 13, 2013 – Seattle, Washington**_

"Alright, let's give it up for Sunshine!"

Jacob Black sighed as the young, scantily dressed pole dancer walked onto the stage, her breasts practically pooling out of her corset like top. She was barely clothed and her almost clown like make up made Jacob feel nauseous.

"These places can't even give me a good hard on anymore," groaned Jacob as yet another stripper attempted to climb onto his lap. She straddled him quickly, shoving her chest into his face and grabbing his biceps to steady herself.

"Come on, sexy, you know you want some." She whispered into his ear. She leaned closer, before murmuring, "Just for those muscles, I'll maybe even polish your rod in the backroom," and then licked his ear slowly.

"No thank you," he groaned before shoving the girl off his lap.

Unfortunately, Jacob Black was a little bit angry – it had been two years since the love of his life, Bella, had abandoned him for some junkie paleface (while respectable, was still an ass) and almost-brother, Seth, had managed to find his imprint in Renesmee, the freaking vampire human hybrid that practically set off a war.

Great.

On top of that, practically every other werewolf in Forks had managed to find their imprinted in no time – Paul, Embry, and even Leah had stumbled upon their mates at random places before falling deeply in love with them. Seriously, who knew that Leah could be such a girl when she actually tried to be.

The two packs had remained the same, separate. It just suited them better.

But Jacob wasn't the same.

He had grown up since the battles – he was 20 years old now, and 3 years more mature than he was before. Jacob had grown some stubble, giving him a sense of ruggedness that the ladies seemed to fawn over. He had grown significantly as well reaching a solid 6' 7'' towering over the men of the nightclub, but he was also the strongest.

Without even trying, as long as he shifted a few times a week, Jacob was still putting on muscle _everywhere. _His biceps seemed to bulge till the point they would occasionally rip his shirt (he started wearing tank tops since them), and he needed to buy new shoes continuously. His thighs were rock solid now, and he wasn't really sure why, but he could do the peck dance just like Dwayne Johnson. His abs remained well-define in an 8-pack formation.

Even his cock, which according to most health magazines is supposed to stay near the same girth during the end of puberty, was still expanding – while he was hard, he managed just above 10 inches, but the problem wasn't the length, it was the width.

For some god-given reason, Jacob was blessed with a crazy thick dog cock.

Unlucky for him, chicks didn't really dig a giant cock.

Neither did underwear.

So Jacob screwed wearing underwear.

Even that was terrible – if he started daydreaming about a really nice porno in his community college class, his shorts would bulge up tremendously to the point that Jacob would wear sweatshirts to class so that he could take it off and cover his crotch.

It was getting ridiculous.

With the absence of any mate possible, Jacob let himself go – he couldn't give a shit about his grades at college any more, all he wanted with freedom and sex. So he partied, and partied, and partied – nightclub after nightclub. His reputation in bed started growing as certain ladies began to spread word about him. He had even experimented with a few men, grudgingly noting that sex with a man was surprisingly enjoyable.

He had even changed his fashion a bit, deciding to go more with low riding jeans, many more tank tops (T-shirts would cut off blood loss to his arms), and even a manly earring in his left ear. His werewolf tattoo remained inked on his shoulder forever – he may have changed physically, but his pack would forever be his pack.

"Hey big boy, I heard you're one of the best in town."

Jacob whipped around. A young girl, obviously drunk and dressed very slutty, had her arm on his chest, rubbing him gently. "My name's Lacie and it's my birthday today. Do you mind giving me a nice birthday present?"

"Um no thanks, sorry I-"

"Hey, just one dance?"

He sighed, "Fine."

As he accompanied Lacie into the throng of groping and gyrating and sweaty bodies of the dance floor, he knew instantly that he had made the wrong choice. But all he wanted was release right now. Lacie positioned herself easily – her rear to his crotch. Classic grinding position. As the heavy bass started, the two of them started to move – Jacob didn't want to push things too far too quickly, but he couldn't help it after a while. The wolf in him wanted to claim something, so he started grinding a little harder.

He could feel himself getting a little harder, and pushed against her tight blue short shorts. _Hard. _

She stumbled a little, but held her place against him. She pushed her arse against him. _Oh god, _it felt so freaking good. Jacob wanted more. The wolf inside him wanted more. He used his arms on her waist, pulling her against him even tighter. His tight wife-beater tank top was glistening with his sweat now, and his low riding jeans were sinking a little.

Suddenly, she pressed more against him, wanting more, but something wasn't right.

His erection fell flat. He gasped as the blood flowed away, and pulled away from her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He couldn't care less what she said, instead, he just walked to the back of the nightclub before exiting through the back door. Jacob looked out into the chilly night alley – he wasn't cold, his natural heat helped him keep warmth.

A sudden tune interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you want, Seth?"

"Oh hey buddy, we have a problem."

Seth's cheerful voice immediately dropped to a serious tone.

"There are rogue vampires here in Forks and they're attempting to kill the Cullens. Alice had a vision. You better get back soon."

"I'm on my way."

Jacob pressed the end button before sighing.

"Why the fuck do vampires exist?" he pondered aloud, before pushing himself off the alley wall and walking down the street. He had to catch the bus leaving to Port Angelos, before he would run back to the reservation to meet up with the pack.

Back to business.

…

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this first redone chapter of First Blood Drawn, and I think you all will be in for many turns and surprises on the way of this story. I have really thought this one out. If any of you feel that Hadrian is out of character right now, well more about him will be explained in the next chapters and he will go into hero mode a few times. **

**Jacob's part was a lot of fun to write – I know it was a little dirtier than expected but honestly, he's a 20 year old boy who's entire life was filled with vampires, werewolves, and teenage drama. I expect that he would eventually want to get the hell out of Forks and figure himself out. **

**Hopefully, Jacob isn't a whiny teenage brat right now, but let's see what happens. **

**Enjoy,**

**Timeofmagic75**


	2. Strange Occurences

**Release – Chapter 2**

**Strange Occurrences**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter has ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: This has flashbacks into eras of Mesopotamia and Indus Valley cultures. If you are confused, things will be cleared up as chapters go along. Harry's past is long and complex, and more will be revealed as you go along.**

**Also, thanks to all the viewers and reviewers who favorited, story alerted, or reviewed this story! It was a great way to inspire me to continue editing First Blood Drawn and make something good out of it.**

…

**_6822 BC – Mohenjo Daro Civilization in Modern Day North India_**

Young Hadrian, originally Hadeh-rian, was a confused child.

He had been living happily with his mummy and dada, along with their two best friends, Moony and Padfoot. His parents had a happy life – after living for years in the capital city of Mesopotamia, they had relocated to Mohenjo Daro to raise their one child, Hadeh-rian.

Everything had been great – he had even made his parents so happy when he gurgled and lifted his arms, making a small wooden toy swoop towards him through the air. Apparently, he had managed to inherit much of his parent's psychic abilities.

But then, when Harry was only one years old, all of a sudden, a man in dark colored clothes swooped into their house like a great big bird. Then he shouted some words at them, mostly gibberish according to Harry, and his parents shouted some more gibberish back at him, seeming to recognize his dark form.

"Not Hadeh-rien! Just take someone else!" screamed his mummy.

"He is the most powerful of them all! You cannot pretend that he could help all the Children of the Gods! The Prophecy says so, stupid woman." Snarled the darkly cloaked man. "The Great Prophet, Sybil, spoke with the words of the Gods – Hadeh-rian is the one to help us bring peace!"

"Peace," spat his dada. "We trusted you but all you want is total domination. You'll just use Hadeh-rian for your own disgusting evil plans and Aleh-bus will do nothing but fall into your trap. How on earth have you fooled him for so long?!"

Hadeh-rian idly noticed that his mum had such beautiful red hair. He wanted it!

His eyes grew in anticipation, and he reached out for her hair, gurgling playfully that he wanted the fiery hair. "Maa," finally came a plea from his tiny form, as he pouted and watched her so that he could just taste her hair.

But as she turned with joy at his first word, the dark man shot out his hands and both his mum and dad froze, as though their minds had simply froze. The man yanked out a mighty sword from his back, with a dark green pommel and a black blade with bright green runes and markings on top of it. Harry couldn't read the markings but he could fell just in his blood that it was bad and mean weapon, from which no good could come. It almost emanated darkness.

The darkly cloaked man pulled off his hood.

Underneath stood a tall handsome man. He had rich black hair, smooth and silky on his head, but his dark red eyes scared Hadeh-rian. He chuckled darkly at Hadeh-rian's parents. "My sword, I created it myself – forged in my psychic abilities to kill anything with one touch. Like magic."

"Now I don't care what you all think anyways. I will use Hadeh-rian, oh he will be mine. And with his abiltiies, we can rule the filth that exists in this world. We are better than the non-Children, and we will destroy them, one by one." The man cackled.

Then, with one stab of the sword, his father fell to the ground, dead.

Hadeh-rian could see his mum's eyes bright with fear as the man held the sword tightly before plunging it into his mummy's back, to the point where the sword slid through her front. She gasped before her form grew limp and toppled over.

Now Hadeh-rian was angry.

He wanted to taste the fiery hair, and this dark man had made his mummy sleep now. Of all the times!

The man turned his attention to Hadeh-rian.

"Dear child, this must be so traumatic on." The man cooed darkly before looking closely at Harry. "You best forget it all right now."

And as the man aimed the sword at him, Harry glared at him and then projected his anger as a hot fiery ray burning into the man's mind. The dark man screamed in pain and dropped the sword, cutting the young infant's forehead in the process. In a coincidence, it stuck Harry's forehead exactly where he was projecting his mental power, creating a backlash of power.

In this wave of mental power, the cut on Hadreh-rian's head solidified into a lightning bolt as the dark man was blasted back, away from the house and into the nearby forest; he was stunned, how on Earth could the boy have defeated his own power? No matter, he would use the parent's death to keep Harry close to him.

And so, Hadeh-rian became the only survivor of the attack on his family, left with a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. His powers remained strong while the dark man was left to plot. And just as he had plotted, Aleh-bus came to save the young boy.

By placing him with Hadeh-rian's mother's sister.

So little did young Hadeh-rian understand, what he had already caused at the bare age of 1. He had defeated one of the most powerful Children of the Gods at the time, incapacitating him for months, but he had also, unwittingly, put himself in the greatest quest for immortality in the entire world's history.

He was now the sole child, who dictated the future of humanity.

Fun.

…

_**July 14, 2013 – Unknown Location in the Amazon Rainforest**_

Draco Malfoy was not happy.

First off, his wife was currently glaring at the ground, breathing heavily, with her vibrant chocolate eyes closed and her fiery red hair swirling in the wind. Her arms were crossed and her shoulders up as she looked at the empty crypt that lay before them. The only good thing that came out of her anger, was the realization that she was not mad at him.

Thank god.

"It's starting, isn't it Dray?"

Draco was reminded of the situation that they were knee deep in.

"We can never know. Unless Luna can see something particular in the area, or Sybil is suddenly able to shoot out another prophetic dream that comes true, we have nothing to go off of. This isn't the first time they stole a piece." Draco replied.

"But it's the first time in almost three thousand years, Dray. And this was one of the central pieces. Those idiots can use the piece to start locating the others." she added bitterly. "What if _they _are assembling again and-"

"No Ginny." He cut her off.

She sighed heavily, before beginning to pace a little.

"Ugh, this moss is absolutely disgusting." She spat. "Destroys my shoes."

"Trust scarhead to stick a piece of _him _in this ridiculous hellhole of a jungle." Draco smirked.

"Hey! Harry was smart; he knew where they would look immediately and what they would think of; so he placed the pieces in the best areas. And anyways, there is a ridiculous amount of them left, so I doubt they would think of even-"

"Shh, Ginny." He placed a finger on her pink lips, effectively shutting her up.

They stood in utter silence for a second, their vampiric senses picking up every tiny movement within the area.

Suddenly, as they heard simply the displacement of air, Ginny stood up straight and screamed. Immediately, circular waves of power sprang from her open mouth, shattering the walls around them and specifically smashing into a shadowy figure that had just appeared near them. The figure had been ready to rush at them to attack as Ginny's sonic scream blasted him back through the ceiling, sending him flying into the air.

Quickly they ran outside, their movements a blur to the naked eye. They looked above to only see the figure drop into the large trees of the Amazon jungle, before disappearing into the large darkness that was between the trees and plants. Draco took a moment to look at the damaged Amazon temple, with the ceiling and side wall utterly obliterated by Ginny's power.

"Not bad." He smirked at her.

She turned to face him; a cocky smile on her lips and her hands placed on her waist.

"Please," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was kick ass."

"Damn straight," he whispered, before claiming her lips to his own in a searing kiss. He curled his arms tighter around her slim waist, soon enough, his hands were roaming lower around her perk rear. Within a second, he had pushed her against a nearby tree, her legs tightly wrapped around his muscular waist.

He murmured into her ear slowly, "What would happen if you screamed like that in bed?"

Ginny moved away from his mouth.

"I would blow your fucking head off, you dimwit."

"Not if we're doing it doggy-style," Draco smirked.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Draco, look out!" she shouted.

He whipped around, but it was too late.

…

_**July 14, 2013 – Somewhere above the United States**_

Hadrian stared out at the landscape underneath the airplane.

He smiled briefly, thinking off how ignorant he was as a child – to honestly believe that what Toh-mas would do was for the good for the world. How stupid he had been. The world of the past was gone now, Mesopotamia no longer existed but the rivers still did.

Just a few years ago, he had gone and visited the junction of the two rivers.

Nothing had changed much – same weather and same rivers.

It was hard to imagine, that the stupid human race of Miaran could turn into this magnificent empire of flight, power, and architecture. As he looked down on the crevices of the Grand Canyon, he could almost remember how tiny it used to be when he had first visited it.

"Peanuts sir?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up startled at the air hostess, who smiled at him. She was an older woman with a kind and smiling face; she reminded him of Molly Weasley, who had practically been his mother before she died in the war.

"First time on a plane, sweetie?"

"Sweetie my ass," he murmured to himself. "Sure, why not." He smiled.

Harry absentmindedly grabbed the small packet, before ripping it open gently. As he munched on the salty peanuts mindlessly, he smirked as he remembered the useless lumps of relatives that his aunt and uncle had been to him.

…

_**6815 BC – Unknown Capital of Mesopotamia **_

"Freak! Come right now! Dudu here needs his breakfast! NOW!"

Pe-tuniam, his aunt, dragged from his struggling figure from the corner of the brick house before setting him to knead the dough that she was preparing for Dud-erem's birthday. Nobody really remembered the date specifically but his aunt would mark the moon cycles so that she would know when her precious Dudu's date of birth arrived again.

But what they didn't know, was that it was actually Hadeh-rian's birthday.

As his uncle, Veronan, his aunt and his cousin decided to go out for a walk in the magnificent city before shutting the door so that Hadeh-rian couldn't leave. He sighed before kneading the tough piece of dough that he knew he would have to bake over the fire tonight.

He looked up sadly at the large looming figure of the first ziggurat to his left. It stood in the center of the city, run by chief priest Aleh-bus. The ziggurat itself was centered in between the junction of the two great rivers, Tigris and Euphrates, all run by Aleh-bus. Hadeh-rian had never met the man, but he had heard that Aleh-bus was the most powerful priest ever and even had special gifts, that had been bestowed on him by the great gods of the sky. It was even rumored that if you looked him in the eye, he could even read your thoughts.

"How I wish I could be in the ziggurat now," he whispered in ancient Sumerian; the words flowing smoothly out of his mouth as he rubbed his lightning bolt scar absentmindedly. Unnoticed by him, lightning crackled in the sky as he did the exact action.

Suddenly, the locked door burst open revealing the tall figure of a man in front of him.

Harry scrambled away from the door, as the figure began to advance upon him.

"I mean no harm! Please, just leave me alone!" Harry shouted fearfully.

"Do not shout. I mean you no harm." Said the figure slowly, before he removed his hood.

The man was tall and sharply handsome, with silky black hair that fell across his forehead. He had these dark burgundy colored eyes that seemed to ring in Harry's memory, but he couldn't remember when he could've met this man before.

"Good evening, my name is Toh-mas, the Second Priest at Hoga-wetar, the great shrine of Mesopotamia. And you are Hadeh-rian, correct?" At Harry's nod, the man continued talking to him. "I have come to ask you to become an apprentice at the shrine."

"An apprentice?" Hadeh-rian's breath hitched in his throat.

"This isn't a joke right?" he asked desperately.

He couldn't believe it. After eleven terrible years of service under his mother's sister and her husband, he was finally offered a way out of this life. And that too at Hoga-wetar – he could become a Priest when he grew up and continue the tradition in Mesopotamia.

"This is for you," continued the man, handing Hadeh-rian a strange grey tablet that gleamed with Sumerican writing. The tablet was small and thin, and Hadeh-rian took it slowly. He wasn't sure if this entire thing was just a scam to get him out of the house and be sold into slavery.

_To Hadeh-rien,_

_ Please accept this offer to begin apprenticeship at the great shrine of Hoga-wetar, and learn your spiritual pathway. As your age is eleven, you are fit to work in the shrine. If you accept, pack your belongings and head to main entrance of the shrine in 60 moon cycles exactly. You will be given more information there. _

_ We have chosen you for a specific purpose and hope that you will enjoy your time at Hoga-wetar, and its magnificent structure. _

_Head Priest, _

_Aleh-bus_

_Second Priest,_

_Toh-mas_

"Is this real?" Hadeh-rian choked back a sob.

Toh-mas moved closer towards him, his burgundy eyes gleaming with an emotion that Hadeh-rian couldn't comprehend. It was almost like greed and happiness mixed into one. As he squatted in front of the young child, he caressed Hadeh-rian's cheek slowly.

"Of course child. There is a new life ready for you in the shrine." Toh-mas stated.

"This isn't a scam, is it?" Hadeh-rian suddenly turned defensive, beginning to move away from the older man's figure. "If it is, I swear, I'll find a way to inform my- my parents about this. And they'll be home soon anyways," he lied quickly.

"Child, I know your parents are dead." Toh-mas replied bluntly.

Hadeh-rian gasped. What on earth was going on?

"You need not worry anymore. Trust me child." Toh-mas squatted in front of the fearful boy. "You're going to a place where you will be accepted, where your all your talents and skills will be acknowledge and trained to perfection."

Hadeh-rian's eyes widened. "How do you-"

"Because I'm just like you Hadeh-rian. And everyone at the shrine is too. Now, what do you say?" Toh-mas finished.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm in."

…

_**July 14, 2013 – Local Bus headed to Port Angelos**_

_Green eyes. _

_Bright almost glowing skin. _

_Silky black hair. _

_Soft perk lips opened as the beauty gasped for air. _

"_Jacob more." _

_Long lean legs that wrapped around Jacob's naked waist tightly, as the werewolf drove himself into the dark haired beauty's core once more, both of them breathing heavily. Jacob leaned down to kiss his gorgeous lover before whispering to him – "What's your name?" _

_Emerald jewels looked up at him through sooty eyelashes. _

"_My name is-" _

Jacob woke up with a gasp.

"What the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself.

He knew that lately he had been overly obsessed with sex, but he had never had a dream that intense before. It was almost like he could feel himself having sex with the unnamed beauty of his dream. Now that he thought about it, he definitely felt like he had been having sex with something.

Jacob looked down into his lap and swore to himself.

Of course.

His basketball shorts were almost exploding from his erection, which was currently standing up proudly with a much defined shape. Thanks to his lack of underwear and commando status, anyone could have easily seen his erection but thank god, the bus was mostly empty save a few seats towards the front of the bus. Being completely alone, he was able to hide it, but he doubted that he could hide the streaks of cum smeared under his shorts and thighs.

Jacob sighed to himself, how on earth could he get rid of this in time.

"Alright just think something really disgusting," he whispered to himself.

He snapped his fingers. "Alright, Aro in a bikini. God, that's fucking disgusting. Um, Marcus in a thong. Oh god, even more disgusting." As he slowly calmed himself down, he slowly felt his erection fading, and his shorts slowly deflating.

The young werewolf breathed heavily before he cradled his head inside his hands.

"What the hell," he drew his head back slowly.

He brought his hand in front of his face and looked at his carefully.

Was it possible that … he was getting bigger?

A quick glance at his arms showed him immediately that there was a tiny bit of growth, not too much, and his hands seemed just a little larger. He pulled up his tank top quickly, and took a glance his chest. Bigger. He even checked under his shorts at his luckily flaccid cock, which even seemed to be a little bigger. The werewolf could even feel the tips of his shoes on his toes, signifying his feet had grown more as well.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" he asked quietly.

It was almost as though his body was preparing for something.

Something that needed him to be bigger than he already was.

"Well fuck. This sucks." He muttered bitterly.

…

_**July 14, 2013 – Port Angelos, Washington**_

"Please fasten your seat belts, passengers. We will be landing in Port Angelos in approximately five minutes. The weather in Port Angelos is, as usual, completely rainy. It's about fifty four degrees outside and a little less if you are planning on going to Forks. Now to get to Forks, simply pick up a direction sheet at the travel desk when you leave the aircraft. Thank you for flying United Airlines today."

With that, the intercom switched off, much to Hadrian's happiness.

The flight soon landed, with bumps and roughness that Hadrian merely rolled his eyes at. Finally after he grabbed his black messenger bag along with his jacket, he wheeled down the aisle ways, stopping to wave at the older air hostess who gave him peanuts. She merely smiled at him sweetly before turning to greet the other passengers.

"I can't believe she called me sweetie," he grumbled to himself as he stopped to look at the Port Angelos airport. It was small and cozy, but Harry didn't really care. "I'm probably her age doubled! No, not even double; I'm probably her age squared, plus a few thousand years. Ugh, old ladies."

He quickly walked over to the travel desk that was only a few feet away from the gate.

"Here you go honey," said the lady at the travel desk to him.

"Again with the honey!" he complained.

He grabbed the direction sheet with the directions to get to Forks.

"Hmmm, right, left, left, straight for some miles, eh. I can make it." He crumbled the direction sheet before tossing into a dustbin near him. He took a moment to mentally review the directions again in his head, which he remembered with his amplified memory as a vampire.

Hadrian walked outside the airport, idly passing by all the family members reuniting or couples meeting each other after a long separation. Hadrian did feel remorse, but he was smart now, he could easily push down emotions that threatened to arise again once more. But after so long, he just - to put it across simply, he just didn't care anymore.

Quickly, he walked over the side of road, before concentrating.

Soon, he had a shimmering perception shield around him, so those who saw him would simply see either a bird flying or simply a strong wind. This allowed him to be virtually invisible as he ran to Forks and met the Cullens.

He adjusted his black shoulder bag and crouched down in runner position. Hadrian pulled out his small smart phone and readied the stopwatch. "Alright Harry, 50 miles and how long?" he challenged himself. "Ready, set and go!"

As the stopwatch started, he was off.

The wind blew in his eyes, and his movements going so fast that he surpassed every vehicle and every motorbike, to the point where he could've been going almost one hundred and fifty miles per hour, definitely faster than some of the fastest vampires alive.

Hadrian loved running.

The feel of the wind, and utter freedom just made him feel almost alive.

Years, decades, and centuries of running had been his entire life.

He ran from everything, good or bad.

He continued running, finally crossing into the forest and running down through hills. The wind rushed around his lithe form as he whirled through the forest – setting of birds from their nests and creating a whirlwind of leaves behind him like a trail.

As he ran, he sniffed suddenly – the smell of wet dog ran through his mind.

"Ugh werewolves, great." He muttered to himself as he continued running.

And then he smelled something else.

It smelled a little like dog, but smelled more like the deep forest and musk mixed together.

From experience, Hadrian could tell the scent was from some sort of a creature, no human or vampire could have that scent. But for some odd reason, the scent was strangely appealing and a little arousing to him. Hadrian had always been attracted to the natural musky smell of certain men, but never like this before.

Something about it smelled… different.

Almost primal.

As he inhaled deeply again, he smelled _it _again but this time the effects were astounding. He felt shivers go down his spine till they even tingled in his arse and his crotch. He suddenly felt warmer, like he had never felt before, and oddly, felt protected.

Something was very off.

After thousands of years in the human world, Hadrian had never felt something this intense of an experience as this. But as soon as the scent disappeared as he continued running, the feeling of protection and warmth left him slowly.

Who on earth could affect him like this?

Hadrian shook his head before he turned his head from the deep forest, and sped up his running.

Hadrian pushed the thoughts of the strange scent away from his mind as he continued, knowing there were only a few more miles left before he reached the Cullen household. He finally slowed down, from a sprint, to a trot, to a slow jog, before walking the rest of the way to the large house. The ebony haired vampire pulled out his slim phone, and smirked to himself at the result.

"Seventeen minutes, not bad." He breathed to himself.

Finally, he crossed into a pair of trees and after moving around him, saw a large three story house, with mahogany floors and beautiful balconies. "Fancy much," Hadrian said to himself as gazed in awe at the elegant style of the entire building.

"He's here!" he heard from the building.

And from the building, came an assortment of vampires: tall, short, burly, skinny, pale, and all Cullen. Hadrian immediately identified the ones he knew – he saw Carlisle towards the back, along with a three young men that he assumed were his son. Another brunette woman was by Carlisle's side, so she must have been his wife. Then there was the statuesque blonde, the petite brunette, a taller brunette, and interestingly, a pre-teen girl.

Vampire human hybrid, interesting.

So that was the reason the Volturi felt the need to intervene, obviously because they thought the Cullens had raised an immortal child. It was the perfect excuse for Aro to destroy the clan yet keep survivors with the best abilities to join his idiotic Volturi guard. But his plans had all failed and everyone in the vampire community was talking – apparently, the end of the Volturi's reign was signified by the Volturi's retreat from the Cullens.

The petite one spoke up quickly and enthusiastically.

"Hello, we're the Cullens!"

He smiled inwardly at her positive attitude. This was going to be fun.

"Hi, I'm Hadrian."

But he couldn't shake it.

What on earth was that scent?

…

**Well, that's a wrap! I'm so glad that I got so many story alerts, story favorites and likes for my story! I really appreciate all the people who read this story and helped me continue. **

**Please review for me! I would really like input on what you like! As for the Mesopotamian culture, I did my very best and researched this stuff to make it as accurate as it was. Don't worry though, their names won't be this lengthy for now. **

**I hope everyone could see the parallels that I raised between this and Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy and review!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**Release – Chapter 3**

**Meeting the Cullens**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter has ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: This has flashbacks into eras of Mesopotamia. If you are confused, things will be cleared up as chapters go along.**

**Alec McDowell: Oh yes, I know Jacob is growing but he's going to stay at a solid 6'8, which is enough for Harry. I'll describe Harry's stature and all in this chapter mainly.**

**HPSlashAddict: The muscles are amazing, I agree.**

**Thanks to Lizzosaur, ValeryaPotter, Jay-Zeus, xDarkLightx, and wolfydies for your reviews as well.**

**Please read and review!**

…

**_6810 BC – Unknown Capital of Mesopotamia_**

Hadeh-rian trudged out of his aunt's house slowly.

It was dark during the middle of the night and he needed to hurry to get to the Hoga-wetar station.

He had managed to pack all of his belongings, whilst keeping it secret from his rather careless aunt and uncle, but unfortunately, he didn't really have many belongings. Working practically as a slave for his uncle, Hadeh-rian didn't own many clothes – mostly shirtless throughout the day to bear the painful sun but he had two pairs of trousers that came in handy for times like this.

Hadeh-rian walked through the streets quickly.

He knew there was a chance that his aunt and uncle could discover his empty corner if they ever woke up. Hopefully his plan to give them lots of hot milk before the night came would work out – unknown to them, Hadeh-rian had (attempted) to psychically charge the milk with sleepiness but he wasn't too sure if it worked or not.

Hadeh-rian finally came into the city square, full of empty stands and sleeping workers who in the morning would begin to set up the daily market, filled with ripe fruits and vegetables for cooking. Hadeh-rian knew for a fact that they were not far from his aunt and uncle's house. If they woke up, he would be caught almost instantly. Even from here, he still needed to run a good distance to reach the boat docks that would take him to the shrine.

Although Hadeh-rian could see the great shrine, from his aunt and uncle's house, the shrine was located in the center of the heavenly city, right in front of the meeting of the two great rivers, Tigris and Euphrates. It was upon a small mountain like area, in the center of the city, with its huge gleaming structure. This was the location chosen by the gods, where the water was purest and the land at its most bountiful, so that the gods' shrine would be nothing but the best.

But Hoga-wetar was so large that the shadows would reflect all over the city, making it seem as though the shrine was near everyone, showing that everyone could have a connection to the gods by praying in the direction of the shrine.

But no one truly knew what went on in there.

Hadeh-rian's aunt would always speak about it horribly, stating that "it's a place for freaks, and crazy people who still think that the gods are protecting us with their powers. If they have powers, they have no place among the people of Miaran."

She would also call Hadeh-rian a freak.

But Hadeh-rian knew that it was the place that he would belong. Even Toh-mas had told him!

Suddenly, Hadeh-rian felt a chill run up his spine.

"BOY!"

He whipped his head around and saw no one, but he knew well enough that his escape had been discovered. He had failed to charm his aunt and uncle well enough into sleeping for the entire night. Stupid! He should have known better.

Hadeh-rian picked up his pace, sprinting through the streets, clutching his bag as he ran for dear life.

He knew in due time that his uncle could catch up to him – who knows how, the man was a fat lard and Hadeh-rian was an eleven year old genius. But Hadeh-rian was smaller, so if he couldn't outrun his uncle, he would be ruined and punished for months.

So he ran. And ran. And ran.

At a certain point, he felt goose bumps prickling on his skin as he ran through the Great Bath, where many elite would wash themselves once a month or so. He turned his head slightly and sure enough, his uncle was lumbering along a good ways behind him, a heavy stick in his hand.

No. He would not stop him this time.

"You won't stop me this time!" growled Hadeh-rian to himself.

He turned once more and shouted in his mind towards his uncle, "STOP!"

And his uncle stopped.

And promptly fell over, sleeping.

Hadeh-rian felt a wild grin spread over his face as he continued running, running until he reached the an opening that led to the boat docks on the Great Tigris River. Muttering a quick prayer to the gods as he crossed into the dock, he ran towards an ornate looking boat, near the end of the dock, practically hidden.

"Hoga-wetar Apprentices only." Hadeh-rian read carefully.

He pulled out his stone tablet of acceptance from his small brown bag and looked at it carefully. The small inscribed words of Ancient Sumerian gleamed in the moonlight and Hadeh-rian swallowed slowly. He wasn't sure if this was the right choice or if he was still being conned, but it was still better than living with his uncle and aunt.

"Well here goes nothing ," he muttered to himself.

Hadeh-rian walked up to the darkly dressed guard at the beginning of the dock.

"My name is Hadeh-rian. Second Priest Toh-mas gave me this tablet-"

"Tablet please."

"Oh, um-" Hadeh-rian handed him the tablet, biting his lip as the man skimmed the tablet.

"Here is your ceremonial robe. You will receive more clothing and belongings at the shrine." Replied the guard.

Hadeh-rian walked slowly into the large ornate boat.

He shrugged on the heavy black robe, taking a moment to feel the silky material of the robe. Hadeh-rian could feel the expensive material immediately, so as he walked into the boat, he pulled the robe over his tunic and trousers to cover up his dirty clothing.

"Hey, who let the poor filth in?" came a drawl next to him.

Hadeh-rian turned to see a smirking blonde boy.

"Hey, leave him alone Drac-ken. He doesn't need jerks like you bullying him right now," came a chipper voice next to him. Hadeh-rian turned to see a small bushy haired girl next to him, glaring at the slick blonde boy in front of him. The blonde scoffed and turned away while Hadeh-rian turned towards the girl and her friend next to her, with radiating orange hair. "I'm Hermanone, from the northern provinces, and this is Ronaldan, he's from way up north. We're apprentices just like you."

"Nice to meet you," said Hadeh-rian cautiously.

"Don't worry about Drac-ken, he's a rich kid from the Eastern districts." Replied Ronaldan. "All of us are from around the country. Messengers from Hoga-wetar delivered these stone tablets to us and told us to come here to enter the shrine. It's huge honor for all of us and our families."

"You mean, no priests came to get you?" asked Hadeh-rian.

"Gods no, they're too busy for that." Said Hermanone in a matter of fact way.

Hadeh-rian wondered, why on earth would a priest come in person to bring him to the shrine then?

As they drew closer, Harry could do nothing but smile in awe at the beauty that was Hoga-wetar. It was built like other ziggurats, but made of dark polished stone. It was painted the darkest grey, with the holy shrine on the top in dark blue. Four towers stood around the sides of the ziggurat, each half way down the mountain, making them guard towers. The ziggurat stood in the center of a large island that stood in the junction of the two rivers, Tigris and Euphrates.

And Hadeh-rian could feel it in his bones, that this was the right choice.

…

**_July 14, 2013 – Cullen Residence in Forks, Washington_**

Alice Cullen was had many things on her mind.

Just two days ago, she had seen (once dead) sister as a vampire in the trees, which shocked and scared her to the core. The fact that somebody out there had the power to bring back the dead, along with the fact that they were targeting her family was still extremely bewildering. But then she had that vision, the vision that made her ask Carlisle if he knew a vampire named Hadrian.

The vision had been a battle, much like the one she had seen before the Volturi came to meet the Cullens when Renesmee had been labeled as an immortal child. The Cullens were fighting faceless vampires, and losing. But when it seemed that victory was all but lost, a black haired vampire with glowing green eyes appeared in a flash, killing the vampires ruthlessly and mercilessly. His speed was unmatched and his ferocity was frightening, but all that mattered, was that he was helping them.

So Alice asked Carlisle if he knew of such a vampire, and in fact, he did.

But he knew no contact of the vampire.

So Carlisle was forced to contact his other friends, including the Denali coven, Amun, and the other covens of the United States when he suddenly stumbled upon a couple who seemed to have contact with Hadrian. When he told them his story, the wife reluctantly gave him the number of Hadrian, which Carlisle used to contact Hadrian.

And now, their savior was almost here.

Looking out into the forest, she suddenly saw the trees rustling lightly.

That meant one thing:

Vampire.

"He's here everybody! Come on!" Alice cried out loudly in the household.

"He's here!"

With that final call, the Carlisle rushed into the room, followed by Jasper and Emmett. Edward and Bella followed cautiously with Renesmee while Esme and Rosalie took the rear. With Alice at the front along with Carlisle, they slid open the large sliding glass door into the wooden patio that faced the nearby trees of the Forks forest.

Suddenly a figure stepped.

And as the vampire stepped into the sunlight, Alice couldn't help but gasp.

Gorgeous didn't even describe what Hadrian looked like to the vampire coven.

He had dark black hair that looked silky and messy at the same time, styled to perfection. His hair was medium short, reaching his eyes in the front yet reaching the nape of his neck in the back. It was mostly covered by a black beanie that brushed to the back of his neck, while a small portion of his bangs remained over his forehead. High cheekbones and pink lips adorned his face and he had an almost glowing skin color – a golden tan that shone in the sunlight. But the crowning jewel was ebony haired vampire's eyes: a sparkling emerald green that radiated mischief and playfulness, but also experience, weariness and age.

Out of his entire figure, his eyes revealed that he, to simply put it, was old.

He wasn't tall, but not short as well. At a decent 5'6 or so, he stood confidently, a smirk on his face. He had a lithe and muscled form, and carried himself well, one hand on his black messenger back and the other in the pockets of his black leather jacket. The vampire wore designer jeans and stylish shoes, and had a grey dress shirt on underneath his jacket.

But interestingly, Alice noted that his left wrist was filled with odd bracelets, made of many beads that she couldn't place the material of. But as quickly as she had seen the bracelets, the vampire moved his arm so his wrist was buried in his pocket.

"Welcome to the Cullen house, Hadrian!" stated Carlisle.

He smiled, and Rosalie's heart just melted for a second.

"Nice to see you all as well."

Gods, his voice. Musical and silky.

Alice took a breath before stepping forward. "Please, come inside."

Hadrian nodded before stepping onto their porch gracefully, before walking into the house slowly. He seemed to take a breath as well, scrunching his nose quickly, which Jasper immediately caught. As Hadrian walked into the house and past the glass door into the large living room, he shared a look with Edward quickly.

Edward tapped his temple before shaking his head in a no formation.

The mind-reading vampire was stumped. He couldn't even get a single read off of the older vampire. Jasper was equally stumped since he felt no emotions off of the ebony haired vampire. It was almost as though his mind didn't exist.

Soon after, Bella walked inside before standing on the side of room cautiously, her hand holding onto Renesmee's strongly. Edward walked towards them quickly, glancing towards Hadrian, who had sat quietly in the loveseat of their cozy living room.

"Before we get into the meat of this problem," Hadrian spoke quietly, a light British accent on his words, "I just wanted to say, it's a please to meet you all, being the first coven to hold your ground against the Volturi. But rest assured, I am not here to harm you in anyway." He looked pointedly at Edward and Bella, who stood protectively in front of Renesmee.

"And that's the infamous hybrid I'm guessing?" he asked, looking at Renesmee with a smile. The half human half vampire girl had reached the physical appearance of a 15 year old, looking like a perfect combination of Bella and Edward.

Carlisle responded, "Yes, that's her, Renesmee."

Bella slowly spoke up. "She's been growing exceptionally in the past two years or so. We visited South America for a few months to learn more about her species, her diet, and her growth last year. She'll be fully grown in another year or so."

"I can talk for myself you know," spoke up Renesmee.

"Good to know. Now, tell me, why do you need my help?" Hadrian asked.

Carlisle looked at Alice, who nodded and began to speak.

"My gift is to see the future of decisions that matter to us. I saw a disturbing vision of newborns, allied with a vampire who seemed to be related to Victoria, a vampire who attacked us and was killed. But the problem was that the newborns, were people that we used to know when we were human."

Hadrian perked up. "What do mean?"

"She means," Carlisle cut in. "she saw our previously dead friends or family, alive as vampires."

Hadrian's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "They were dead for maybe a hundred years, guessing by your ages, and somebody possessed the power to bring them back to life as a newborn. Oh shit." He rubbed his hand on his forehead, barely brushing a lightning bolt scar that Alice noticed curiously.

"Well can you help us?" spoke up Bella, her expression nervous.

"Yes, whoever this person is, is too powerful for their own good." Hadrian noted to himself. But he looked up suddenly, his eyebrows creased as he looked at Alice. "But why did you call me specifically and how did you reach my contact?"

Alice gulped before responding. "I saw a vision of you helping us. You attacked the vampires and saved us. Carlisle called a few contacts and was able to get your information from two vampires living in London who knew you."

Hadrian suddenly gave a smile, "Ah Hermione, always keeping tabs on me. Anyways, any questions for me?"

"Why can't I read your mind?" immediately asked Edward.

"Mind reader, right?"

Edward nodded, his topaz eyes looking suspiciously at Hadrian.

"It's because of my power, or rather one of my powers." Hadrian smirked at their dumbfounded expressions.

"What is it? Can you block mind intrusions like Bella? Or do you-"

"It's psychic control." Hadrian interrupted. "I have complete power of my mind and in a simple way, I can turn it off or protect from intrusions. It also comes in handy for attacks, like mind strikes or if I focus enough, it can be possession or memory reading or mind destruction. But I rarely use it." He had a wry smile on his face, and Alice suddenly noticed his hand rubbing the bracelets on his left hand.

Emmett suddenly piped up. "But, how come you look normal?"

Hadrian laughed heartily. "That is another story for another time."

"Come on," asked Rosalie.

"Nope," he smiled.

Carlisle cut in. "Come on Hadrian. Let us show you around."

As the group got up and left the room, Rosalie looked around curiously before looking at the forest through the glass pane. At the moment she didn't see anything, but she could have sworn that she heard someone rustling behind the trees and a shadow crossing over the trees.

"It's nothing Rosalie," she muttered to herself before walking away.

Soon after she left, a dark haired woman stepped out of the trees.

Her black eyes gleamed viciously before she pulled out a small phone. She dialed a number quickly before talking. "They've recruited him- Yes, yes I'm sure it's him. – Everything is going on schedule- Alright bye." She snapped the phone closed before placing it in her bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Maria gets what she wants. And you will be mine, Jasper."

…

**_July 14, 2013 – Quileute Reservation in Forks_**

Jacob slowed himself down to a trot, his wolf fur beginning to melt into his golden skin and his animal figure slowly morphing away into his normally muscular and tall figure. The large russet wolf faded into a handsome young man, completely naked with a pair of basketball shorts tied tightly around his ankle. He stretched his nude body while in the forest, hiding behind a large tree.

He sniffed quickly, making sure he was completely alone before untying his shorts from his leg.

As he had ran to Forks from Port Angelos, he purposely ran through a large stream, dragging his lower body and cum-streaked shorts through the water so that he could lose the smell and the left overs of his accident in the bus.

Jacob pulled the shorts up over his lower body, dully noting that he liked his cargo shorts much more than these.

He walked out of the throng of trees and quickly made his way into the small reservation. Almost immediately, he spotted Sam and Emily's house, walking through the damp grass with his bare feet. He had abandoned his shoes in Port Angelos easily, he didn't usually wear shoes have the time, or a shirt for that matter as well. Or mainly clothes. In his apartment in Seattle, he usually roamed around naked, completely comfortable in his own flesh. Many men may have been self-conscious with their manhood sizes as well while naked, but luckily Jacob didn't have that problem.

But as he saw the forms of Sam and Emily walk out of the front door, laughing together, he remembered exactly why he left the reservation.

He hadn't found his mate. He was incomplete.

He ran off to North Seattle Community College to get away from the sappy couples that made up his wolf pack now, getting himself a small apartment in northern Seattle and a job at a local bar as a bartender. It also helped that he would make a lot of money in tips because of many girls who were attracted to him. But Jacob had never been interested. He couldn't label himself gay, but he didn't find himself attracted to women as much as before. Bella had been a sweet and innocent love, because he wanted to save her. But he never found that passion or that intensity that he still yearned for. Instead all he got was admiring looks and occasional one night stands that never left him happy.

"Jake?!" came a ringing voice.

Jacob steeled himself, and sighed before smiling widely and running towards the house.

After the battle with the Volturi, both Sam and Jacob had realized their petty intentions and anger towards each other had been stupid. But both of them as Alphas couldn't share one pack anymore, so their packs remained still separate. Jacob, after his move to Seattle, wasn't really there anymore to lead them, so Leah, as his Beta, had mainly led Quil, Sam, and Embry.

"Jacob is that you?!" came Emily's voice.

"Jake?!"

"Holy shit, it's him!"

Jacob was quickly swarmed a massive amount of bodies, most of them werewolf with the exception of Emily. He was greeted with many hugs, a punch from Leah, and pat on the back from Sam. He liked being home but seeing Leah's mate, Hunter – a Native American descendent from their school-, and a few other mates, like Paul's, still made him angry. Even Embry and Quil had both found their mates, Heather and Claire, both from the Makah reservation. But the worst was that Seth had found his mate in Renesmee, the girl that started the entire war.

"Thank god you're home." Smiled Embry. "It's been a while."

Suddenly, Jacob smelled it. He knew the sickening scent anywhere. "Leech."

Sam stood up taller. "Guys, let's go."

Almost instantly, the packs separated. Sam's pack quickly ran towards the forest with Sam at their lead, stripping their clothes and morphing into the large wolves instantly. As they ran off, Leah turned to look at him, her face full of confusion.

"These random vampire shows have been going on for days Jake. Shouldn't we-"

"Let them take care of it. It's been a few months since I came home, so let's catch up." Replied Jake.

"Aw, no action?" whined Seth.

"Shut up Seth." Said Leah, whacking his head.

…

**_July 19, 2013 – Cullen Residence _**

Hadrian sighed before plopping down on a comfy looking chair that was located in his guest room. It had been a few days since he had arrived at the Cullen household, and as he began to learn more about the Cullens, January turned into February. According to the Cullens, the nearby wolf pack had been scenting many vampires recently, all within their territory, which they weren't happy about.

But the Cullens, they seemed interesting.

There was Alice, his favorite so far, with her happy personality and powerful abilities of clairvoyance. She reminded him a bit of Sybil, but lacking the complete insanity of that fraud. Then there was Edward, Mr. Broody Extraordinaire. As soon as seeing Hadrian's power, he was been extremely sullen, hoping that he could get some interesting information from him but just like Bella, he couldn't penetrate Harry's mind at all.

Esme and Carlisle both seemed nice and lovable, but normal. Then Rosalie, who was slightly upset that Hadrian was more beautiful than she was. Emmett was rather rowdy and boisterous, reminding him of Ron just a bit. Next, Jasper who was extremely quiet and the opposite of Alice, and Hadrian could immediately sense his dark and shadowed past. His empathic abilities were interesting as well, but could be blocked with a little bit of will power.

Finally, Bella and Renesmee. Bella seemed okay, but her power was no match for his own. She was sullen and a little boring, but had a strong spirit and Renesmee echoed innocence that she possessed at her age. Hadrian could barely smell the scent of werewolf upon the both of them, and later found out that Renesmee was a werewolf's imprint, Seth was his name.

He sighed. The Cullens were just odd.

Their powers indicated that they could be extremely powerful, but they chose not to because they didn't want to end up like the Volturi. They had tons of allies around the world including Amun, that bastard. Hadrian had always wondered why he had chosen to turn some Egyptian idiot like Amun, who grew so cocky and called himself the oldest vampire in history. It was a wrong choice on his part.

…

**_6810 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine of Mesopotamia_**

After landing at Hoga-wetar in the ornate boat, Hadeh-rian had almost immediately become fast friends with Ronaldan and Hermanone, both of which argued and bickered constantly. He also met Ronaldan's sister, Ginev-rian, who seemed rather besotted with him. As they walked down the large corridors of the shine, the group of four talked with two other apprentices, Lunen and Nevellen, the first rather odd and the second rather timid. They had found out that the priests had sent requests to people all over the world to bring them to Hoga-wetar because they all possessed some psychic potential, or the mind powers of the Children of the Gods.

Soon enough, they walked into a large rom, filled with five large tables, one for the priests, glowing with candles from the ceiling and around, with a large view of the city from the tables. Hadeh-rian almost immediately recognized Toh-mas, who send him a nod, his burgundy eyes flashing at him. He also saw a sallow beak nosed priest who stared at him before looking away.

"Now children, welcome!" called an old man from the front, with a long white beard.

"I am Aleh-bus, high priest of Hoga-wetar. We will go through the apprenticeship now. One of the chief priests, Minev-ran, Sevaresah, Filian, or Pop-piet, will choose you as their apprentice. They may only choose five apprentices. Each will sit down at their respective tables afterward. "

A strict looking woman with a tight bun walked forward and announced, "I will choose by bravery and spirit. I choose Ginev-rian, Roneldan, Seamesa, Deanen, and Levander." The five rushed forward before sitting at the nearest table adorned with red and gold cloth.

A severe looking man with black hair stood forward. "I will choose by cunning and ambition. I choose Drac-ken, Penelsy, Dafene, Theadoran, and Crabbet." He spat the last name out viciously and the meat-headed boy headed forward, without his friend, to the green table.

A short man with white hair approached the front. "I will choose by intelligence and mind. I choose Hermanone, Lunen, Cho, Terian, and Mikaelet." The group went forward, with the girl that Harry had befriended on the boat, to the blue table.

Finally, a short woman with grey curling hair came forward. "I will choose by loyalty and hard work. I choose Nevellen, Hannat, Juste-nian, Gregorin, and Susanim." While the group went forward to the yellow table, Hadeh-rien realized that he was left alone.

"And I choose Hadeh-rien as my apprentice. Please sit with Minev-ran's table for now."

Green eyes widened. He was the apprentice of Aleh-bus, High Priest of Hoga-wetar.

"Oh thank you," he rushed forward while murmuring thanks the great gods of the sky. He sat next to Ronaldan and smiled at Hermanone who beamed back at him. As he looked up, Toh-mas smirked at him lightly before watching as Aleh-bus finished his speech.

"Now, we will dine and let you all get settled in, and the apprenticeship begins in two moon cycles. Welcome to Hoga-wetar!"

…

**_July 20, 2013 – Cullen Residence_**

"Hadrian?"

Hadrian sat up sharply, his eyes bright and alert. It wasn't often that he chose to take some rest like humans, but being interrupted out of that vampire rest could be so jarring. He looked into the face of a concerned Bella, wondering why she came.

"Sorry for interrupting, but the wolf pack is here. They've been tracking vampire scents for the past few days and suddenly managed to come across your trail as you came through the forest. Carlisle is talking to them right now, trying to explain our problem and why we called you, but they think that we've brought in rogue vampires to try and get rid of them. We already told them about Alice's vision before but they just think we made up the vision to bring in more vampires into the area. They think we're trying to breach the treaty we had with them. We could really use your help right now." Said Bella, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Why won't they attack yet?" replied Harry, immediately getting up and grabbing his black beanie to sling over his messy hair.

"They can't attack for now, with Renesmee inside, but as soon as you are alone, they will try to rip you to shreds. That's Sam's pack, not Jacob's, you remember when I told you about them?" clarified Bella. "He has a vendetta towards vampires and they never listen to us. They won't even believe what we're saying and-"

"Bella," Hadrian smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise."

And with that, he strode down the stairs to confront the issue.

…

**There you go! Sorry for the long wait. I appreciate all the "Favorites" and "story alerts," but please guys, please review for me! I really would like some feedback and whatever you would like to say! I know the names were a little confusing maybe, but things will change soon. Hope you like the story so far! Hadrian's past is going to get very interesting soon so stick around.**

**I know the Jacob/Hadrian meeting hasn't happened yet but it will…eventually.**

**In case you are confused, Hadrian has been at the Cullens for a few days while the wolves were out and about trying to track these random scents of vampires. Instead they found Hadrian's scent and traced it to the Cullens house, so instead they think that the Cullens made up the vision to bring in vampires to destroy the werewolf coven.**

**Enjoy!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	4. Werewolves Can Be Crazy

**Release – Chapter 4**

**Werewolves Can Be Crazy**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter has ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Seraphinus: Sorry about any historical inaccuracies! I did my best to try and be historically accurate but the information on the 6000 BC is pretty slim, so I had to make up some. I also had to make Hadrian and the other apprentices much more advanced because they would be the catalyst of much more advancements in their time period.**

**Kelly185891: I'll try and get rid of the cliffhangers, probably not**

**3120120: I have no clue, I really liked Mesopotamia and I knew it was quite old, so I decided to go with it.**

**JJFicFreak: Oh that time is definitely coming for sure, I just need to write it.**

**Megipegi: I usually repeat stuff to make it clear, but I guess that didn't work out.**

**HPSlashAddict: Yes, the picture in the story's description is meant to be Hadrian.**

**Dark Neko 4000: You'll find out in due time.**

**Thanks to AmeliaPong1997, xDarklightx, NoirxAnge, Artemesia-Hime, Child of Dusk, NekoAngel13, zeichnerinaga, and MemberofTOOMANYFandoms for you reviews!**

**WARNING: THERE IS A MATURE SCENE (LEMON IF YOU MUST) IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Read and Review!**

**…**

**_6805 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine of Mesopotamia_**

After almost seven years of Hoga-wetar schooling, Hadeh-rien, now called Hadrian by the priests and his friends, was one of the brightest apprentices ever born. Learning under the tutelage of the great Aleh-bus, he became a talented priest but also became very talented psychically.

The apprentices and priests of Hoga-wetar were not there by the hand of the gods, instead they had been sought out but Aleh-bus and Toh-mas because of their psychic potential. Endowed with these gifts, they planned on training the children and adults so that their powers could be fully mastered. Now in control, Hadrian was at the peak of the human power, an essential part of the force that Hoga-wetar contained along with Toh-mas, and Aleh-bus.

Each of them had changed their names in order to forget their old life and move along into the life they were offered here. Ginev-rian became Ginevra, and Nevellen became Neville. Hermanone became Hermione, and Ronaldan to Ron, while Toh-mas became Thomas, or called Tom by most of the students.

Hadrian had gained a strong friendship with most of his peers like Hermione and Ron, an especially strong one with Tom, and a fatherly relationship with Albus. While Albus was like his grandfather, Thomas, while still young, had a strong relationship with Hadrian, but their friendship sometimes seemed like more to both of them. Tom's natural poise and personality seemed to influence Hadrian's attraction to his mystery.

"Tom! Tom!"

Eighteen year old Hadrian ran up to the tall figure of the second priest who looked down at him with amused maroon eyes. "Yes Hadrian? Is there anything important you wanted to ask me?" his lips curled into a smirk.

"You were right." Hadrian panted out with a shy smile.

"About?" Tom prompted.

"About my powers." Continued Hadrian. "All I had to was focus on something, and the attacks came naturally. And when I tested them on Draco, he practically fell over, that's how strong it was! I thought maybe with my powers I could come with you and Albus when you go on our quests alone."

Tom smiled before wrapping Hadrian in a tight hug.

"My dear Hadrian," he murmured into Hadrian's ear, fully aware of Hadrian's bright red blush at the close contact with the Second Priest. "I could never endanger your life like that, my dear. You are the crowning jewel of this shrine, our protection. How could I do that to you?"

He slowly placed a lingering kiss on Hadrian's forehead before meeting Hadrian's bright eyes.

The Second Priest slowly placed his hand on Hadrian's cheek, "Never forget how important you are to these people." And slowly, he stroked Hadrian's soft cheek, his maroon eyes never leaving Hadrian's emerald ones. Soon, Tom and Hadrian slowly moved closer, their lips about to meet any second when they heard a voice.

"Ah, Tom! Hadrian!" came the pleasant voice of Albus from the side.

Tom and Hadrian broke away immediately.

"Albus!" gasped Hadrian before he engulfed the high priest in a tight hug. "How have you been? Where have you been? You stupid old man, how dare you go off without me? What if you had gotten hurt? Are you hurt?" he asked rapidly, his hands checking for injuries.

Only Albus noticed the faint angry flash in Tom's maroon eyes at Hadrian's move away from Tom.

"No Hadrian, I'm not hurt." Albus said gently, his white hair gleaming in the light.

"But I must talk to Tom. I have some important news." He stated, before motioning to the second priest who nodded simply. "Hadrian," Tom nodded his head in a farewell before walking down the corridor of Hoga-wetar. But Hadrian narrowed his eyes at their stiff walk and bent heads, as they talked and walked down the hallway.

He focused his power for a second, honing in on their conversation before they turned into the chamber to the right.

"… the venom of the snake and the cheetah both were unsatisfactory Tom! We need something more stable…" trailed off Albus as they turned into the chamber. Hadrian blinked in confusion; something was not right. Albus and Tom, were plotting about something.

And he was going to find out.

But as he walked away, a strong hand suddenly gripped his wrist and whirled him around into a strong muscular chest, only clothed with an open robe that Tom had been wearing. Tom looked at him intensely, his maroon eyes staring at Hadrian's.

"Where's Albus?"

"No matter."

And with that, Tom's lips met Hadrian's strongly. The older man immediately dominated the kiss, his tongue sweeping over Hadrian's young full lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. And as the kiss continued, Hadrian couldn't help but return it due to his unexplainable feelings to Tom over the past year.

Slowly, Tom pulled away and said, "Above all, never forget how important you are to me."

Tom's hands left Hadrian's waist and as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"Oh."

Hadrian slid down the nearby wall and sat down.

Well that was new.

…

**_July 20, 2013 – Cullen Residence _**

Bella Cullen was absolutely confused.

The vampire, Hadrian, was an absolute enigma to her. Her powers, which were strong enough to fend off attacks from the entire Volturi and shield her entire coven and more, were absolutely useless against Hadrian's power. She could barely feel his intrusion in her head when they tested it out, but the amount of information he had stolen from her mind was astonishing.

Bella walked down the stairs quickly, after ushering Renesmee into her room to which she blatantly attempted to not go, she was quite worried that Hadrian didn't realize how dangerous the wolves could be if provoked. Especially Sam. His hatred for vampires made him blind almost all the time from the truth that was in front of him.

Esme was sitting in the living room, gazing outside with a worried expression.

"Can you see what's going to happen?" asked Hadrian to Alice.

She shook her head. "I've never been a werewolf before, I can only see the futures of the species I've been."

He hummed and pondered on her words.

Hadrian simply nodded and sighed heavily, but Bella saw those wide green eyes get a darker and more dangerous feel before he started walking away towards the doorway to the werewolves and Carlisle. "Wait," said Rosalie. "Be careful. One wrong word and they could tear you apart before we could make it there."

Both Rosalie and Alice stood at the edge of the room, looking through the glass door with a similar expression that Esme had. As Bella sat down with Esme on one of the chairs, keeping a close eye and ear on Renesmee upstairs, she saw Hadrian close the sliding glass door and join Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle who were all standing outside, a protective stance easily visible in their figures.

Hadrian walked out onto the porch coolly.

Carlisle stood on the other side of the large pool the Cullens had – Hadrian briefly wondered why they even had one, because they never seemed to use it but only had it as a formality – talking with a gang of shirtless werewolves in their human form. Hadrian immediately noticed they all were growling, their hands in fists tightly, their veins showing.

"Alright now," he announced, clapping his hands loudly as he approached them quickly. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked in a chipper tone, looking over the werewolves. The werewolves all seemed to be extremely attractive Native American men, all very muscular, their chests and shoulders all large and broad. Each had a circular tattoo on their right shoulder, accenting their large and tanned arms. They only wore slightly small jean shorts that left very little to Hadrian's imagination.

Hadrian couldn't help but admire their bodies.

Suddenly, he smelled them – it smelled like that scent in the forest, and the scent of someone he had met in the past but he couldn't place where he had placed them in the past. But Hadrian had a sinking feeling that he had met one of them before but his memory was failing him at the current moment. Perhaps in his past travels he had met a Native American werewolf before.

"The problem is you!"

The sudden shout snapped Hadrian out of his daydreams and back into harsh reality.

"Excuse me," replied Hadrian. "The Cullens called me here to specifically help them with their problem of the rogue vampires that seem to targeting them. Do you actually think they care about you enough to bring in extra vampires, and create a fake vision to get rid of your species? If you do, you've a real problem coming then. These vampires had been better and more kind to you than you can even imagine, but most vampires couldn't care less about your petty lives. And neither could I."

"And who are you then?" questioned the leader darkly.

Hadrian shared a look with Carlisle before stepping forward.

"I'm Hadrian, an original vampire."

"Original?" piped up one of the younger werewolves.

"I'm old. Like thousands of years old." Replied Hadrian with a smirk.

"But the treaty-"

"Look, I promise I won't hurt or bite or drain a single human while I'm here. I swear on my mortal life that I won't do it because otherwise endanger the Cullens instead, alright? So don't get your panties in a twist and start growling at me. Are we good?"

The alpha werewolf, Sam, exchanged looks with the other werewolves.

"Fine." He spat out. "But tread carefully bloodsucker, we're watching you."

"Wait," called out Hadrian. "You want proof, don't you? You want proof that the rogues are real and that the leech smell you've smelling isn't me, right?"

Sam looked shocked.

"How did you know what I was-"

"Don't worry about that. Take a good breath, Sam, and smell the air." Hadrian said, watching as Sam looked confused and took a whiff of the air around him. "I don't smell like normal vampire do I?" Sam's facial expression only answered his question. "Secondly, you wanted to see a rogue vampire, don't you? Because that will prove that there are actually rogues and that Alice's vision is right."

Hadrian's eyes flickered towards a tree at the edge of the forest.

A wild yell of pain interrupted the deathly silence.

Hadrian's eyes darkened, his mental assault cutting off.

"There's your rogue." He said softly.

As soon as he spoke, the yell cut off and figure stepped out from the shadows breathing heavily: Edward Mason Sr. His eyes glowed like red fire as he stumbled drunkenly towards the group, his hands like claws, and snarling like a wild animal.

"Dad," breathed Edward.

"You all will pay for the crimes you have committed against the vampire species. All of Cullens are monsters, killing your own people for only being themselves. Vampires are predators, you can't change that." Growled the rogue vampire as he walked closer towards the group of people. "And you werewolves, you all are a petty species, destined to die at the hands of the vampires. Lastly, you." His blood red eyes glared singularly at Hadrian. "You're a curse on this world and should've never survived."

Hadrian's eyes narrowed.

Edward Mason Sr. screamed suddenly, his hands gripping his head as he sunk to his knees, screaming in pain. Hadrian walked towards him; his hands clenched in fists and his face a dark grimace as he concentrated his mental assault on the rogue vampire.

As he reached him, he spoke softly. "Tell your master, I will find them and destroy them, piece by piece. Now get out."

And with that, the assault stopped and the vampire dashed off into the woods.

The silence was deafening.

Hadrian whirled around, clapping his hands. "Well, now that that's done, I've been aching to properly see Port Angelos and buy some clothes." He smiled primly. "See you guys around," he waved cheekily to the shocked werewolves before hopping up the steps and making his way back towards the large Cullen household.

Jasper nodded to Sam, "I hope everything is cleared up now?"

"Who is that?" asked Sam, shock written all over his face. "What the fuck was that?"

"We told you, he's powerful." Emmett grinned.

With one final nod, the four remaining vampires turned their backs to the werewolves and began to make their way back towards the house, while the werewolves retreated into the forest to strip their clothes and morph into their wolf forms.

"Carlisle," came Sam's voice. "Do you trust him?"

Carlisle stopped.

"With my life."

…

**_6805 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine of Mesopotamia_**

Hadrian was up in the clouds, sighing happily.

He and Tom had been together for around two moon cycles now and it seemed like everything was perfect. Recently, Albus, Tom and he had gone together to an underground Market that was hidden from the royalty of Mesopotamia to find a new product that could supposedly help them with their "quest" as Tom had put it.

"Hadrian, snap out of it! What happened there?!" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Albus had to find some special product there and we were eventually able to find it and even buy it in bulk." Said Hadrian vaguely. "And guess who knows what it was?" smirked Hadrian, while pointing to himself and smiling.

"What is it? A new weapon?" replied Ron.

"Ronald! We shouldn't be discussing this! This is Albus, the head priest." Admonished Hermione almost immediately before smacking Ron's arm harshly. He winced at the pain of her sharp hand before rubbing his arm lightly.

"Hermione, this is important though. Come on." Said Neville, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Fine," agreed Hermione grudgingly.

"Alright, it was this crystal substance, that when you melt it or turn it into powder and put it on something, transforms the thing into crystal too. It was a specific crystal that was mixed with other metals and some poison that made it spread the substance to whatever it touched. It was rock hard, so hard that not even a hammer could make it break it. Albus was so excited about it and he even asked whether it worked on humans too." Said Hadrian with a worried expression.

"Well did it?" Ginny had a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know, we bought a huge package of it though." Answered Hadrian.

"Wait, I heard Tom talking about that too." Said Luna.

"As did I. He was talking about specific poisons from the best and strongest animals and collecting them. I don't understand why and when I asked, he said something about a project that would help our abilities and result in something great." Finished Hadrian. "Hermione, can you try and see if you can try and analyze it by looking at it. Your power might be able to gain a lot of information from it and we don't want to alert Albus. Ginny and Ron, has Minerva said anything every about these poisons or substances?"

They both shook their heads.

"Luna or Neville, anything from Pomona or Filius about this?"

Same answer.

Hermione sighed in her hands, "I have a horrible feeling about this, Hadrian. It doesn't seem right. Crystal substances, venom from different animals, combined with our psychic powers? Something big is going on, and we are right in the middle of it."

…

**_July 21, 2013 – Quileute Reservation_**

"_Tell me what you want." _

"_I want you inside me, now." _

_Jacob breathed heavily as he buried his length inside his lover again, whose gorgeous arse presented itself to Jacob while his lover crouched on all fours in front of him, groaning at Jacob's slow thrusts. Jake groaned as he felt the tightness of his lover's arse squeezing around his own length as he began to speed his slow thrusts. __He gripped the smooth globes of his lover's arse, squeezing and massaging them as he slid into the wonderfully puckered hole over and over. The werewolf began to push harder, burying his hilt deeper into his lover until there was nothing more to push in._

"_Now tell me, what do you want me do?" breathed Jacob as leaned down and rubbed his nose in the crevice of his lover's head and shoulder. His rough stubble brushed against the smooth golden skin of the beauty underneath him._

"_Ugh Jake I just-" _

"_Hmm, what was that?" he smirked as he refused to himself from his position. _

"_Goddamnit Jake just move!" _

"_Gladly."_

_He pulled away from his lover, sliding his prick from the beauty's tight hole till only his head remained inside. And with a grunt, he slammed his entire length into his lover, pushing him forward as his prick brushed his lover's prostate through the fervent and powerful strokes. The werewolf continued, pounding his length into his lover's arse, feeling the bed creak and move with the weight of his strokes, his balls slapping back and forth against his lover's thighs as he continued. _

_And if it didn't help, the gasps of his lover did exquisite charms on Jacob's performance. _

"_Wait." _

_He suddenly stopped, his length halfway slid in his lover's arse, then he slid himself back in, torturously slowly. His full erection stretched the beauty's tract, moving until his length was firmly pressed against his lovers prostate. _

"_Tell me your name." _

Jacob's eyes snapped open.

Even now, the dreams were the same.

He was having sex with a gorgeous man, almost at release, until he would ask them their name.

Then the dreams would just stop.

He stood in the shower, water pouring over his muscular body and his hand gripping his painfully hard erection. Jacob was breathing heavily, most of his blood rushing towards his crotch, as his hand shifted up and down his length. Even with both his hands, he couldn't fully wrap around his complete erection.

He needed the release. The werewolf shifted his hands, his jerking more feverish and intense, his hand wrapping tightly around his weeping length. Soon enough, the tingling in his body was too much and he burst, thick ropes of cum over his muscular thighs and knees, slowly washing away in the water of the shower.

With a sigh, he washed himself off and switched the shower off, climbing out of the stall and drying himself with a towel.

His overall sex drive had gotten ridiculous in the past months, ever since about a year ago, when his extra growth spurt had hit. Ever since that time, he had grown about 5 inches, putting on extra muscle mass along with the extra growth of his cock, which had grown almost an inch and a half in the past year. But the problem was that the growth wouldn't stop.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Jacob knew he was attractive.

He just needed someone to share that with.

He grabbed his regular pair of cargo shorts, sliding them up his legs, and buckling his belt, completely disregarding any underwear. Then he grabbed his loose tank top, pulling it over his chest and arms, and topped it off with a small silver necklace that he had bought recently.

"Jacob! Are you here?!"

He pulled open the bathroom door and saw Embry and Quil, sitting on the couch, along with Leah pacing around the living room and Seth sitting on the floor. As he walked out, Leah looked at him, her face grim and her mouth set in a thin line.

"You need to go talk to Bella. Apparently the Cullens called in some powerful ass vampire to help them with their rogue vampire problem, which of course, Sam's pack went to investigate. And then, he threatened the Cullens with faking Alice's vision to bring in vampires to help them. You need to go talk to Bella and figure this shit out." Sighed Leah.

"You're fucking joking."

"Nope."

"The Cullens brought in some insanely powerful vampire to help them with their problems instead of facing it themselves?!"

"Yep."

"God damnit, what the hell was Bella was thinking?" shouted Jacob.

Embry and Quil both sat on the couch, equally confused.

Jacob sighed, running a hand over his short spiky hair. Why on earth would the Cullens choose to bring someone in who they barely knew? He guessed that it made sense along with Alice's vision, so they called him in. And then the idea struck.

"Hey Seth, do you want some time with Renesmee now?" asked Jacob, looking over at the young shape shifter.

"Dude yes! It's been a few days since I visited." Replied Seth enthusiastically.

"Good, grab your bike. We're going to the Cullen house." Ordered Jacob.

And as Jacob went outside, he knew exactly why he was going to visit the Cullens. Not because he hated them – he couldn't care less about them now- and definitely not because of the rogues. He was going because he wanted to see if he had any feelings inside of him left for Bella. Maybe it was time to really get some closure with her.

…

**_July 21, 2013 – Cullen Residence_**

"Jacob?! Is that you?!"

"Hey Bella," smiled Jacob, accepting her hug slowly. "I brought Seth too so that he could go hang out with Renesmee since he said he hasn't seen her in a while. " The younger shape shifter ran into the house, already familiar with all his surroundings and all the vampires left.

The vampire and werewolf slowly walked up the steps into the large Cullen house.

Jacob observed the house quietly – it was exactly the same as it used to be: large, sophisticated, and absolutely breathtaking as usual. Sometimes Jacob wondered what it would've been like if he had become a vampire or if had become mated with Renesmee, and if his life would've been different. But then, he was always forced to come back to reality. As he made his way into the house, he nodded quickly at Edward, gave a short hug to Alice who smiled at him brightly – she was still the only one he really liked – and gave another quick nod to Carlisle who smiled back at him along with Esme.

"Where's Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett?" Seth asked brightly.

"They've gone hunting in the woods with Hadrian to teach him our veggie ways." Replied Carlisle with a smile.

Seth easily greeted the Cullens with a bright smile before heading upstairs to see his imprint. And as Jacob settled down in a large loveseat, he realized how much he envied Seth. He was always enthusiastic and so cheerful, which made the Cullens actually like him, and his relationship with Renesmee certainly helped his relationship with the Cullens overall since she was the daughter of both Bella and Edward. Edward still despised him, he could tell, from the looks that he was giving him.

Bella sat next to him awkwardly. "So Jake-"

"Hey mom, can Seth and I go for a walk?" came Renesmee's soft voice from the nearby staircase.

"Sure," replied Bella to Renesmee. "Just be back before dark okay?"

With a quiet nod, Renesmee had grabbed Seth's hand and was out the door in a blink.

Jacob always found it funny the contrast between Renesmee and Seth – Seth the loud and cheerful one while Renesmee was quiet and timid, preferring to talk with physical touch and her thought sending abilities. But they fit together well, having that something extra that imprint mates always had.

"So how's North Seattle going for you, Jake?" asked Bella.

"Um it's okay." He replied slowly. He felt nothing for Bella. She may have been gorgeous but he felt no romantic feelings for her anymore – it was as if they had never even existed in the first place. He almost felt giddy for that. "How's the vampire life treating you?"

"It's wonderful. I'm limitless and free, and I have Edward and my family by my side." Replied Bella, smiling.

"That's good, no problems with the Volturi then?"

Edward shook his head. "None at all, they're keeping their space after what happened."

"Those little fuckers." Jacob said darkly.

"Jacob, watch your language." Piped up Alice, waggling her finger at him playfully.

"How's Billy doing, Jacob?" smiled Esme.

"Well ever since the wheelchair accident a few months, where he fell and then he had that 2 week coma," Jacob looked at Esme slowly. "He's been in the Olympic Medical center in Port Angelos recovering from it. They treat him well there and Rebecca and Rachel, my sisters, have been helping with the payment for his treatment, and I'm pitching in with whatever money I get from my job in Seattle. I visited him a few weeks ago, he's doing better now, but he's not really expected to ever really get back to the same that he used to be."

Carlisle nodded slowly. It had been Carlisle who even advised Jacob to bring Billy to the Olympic Medical Center of Port Angelos when the fall happened. Jacob still owed his father's life to Carlisle, and he couldn't forget that.

Suddenly, Jacob heard laughs. As he turned, he saw the rest of the Cullens – Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie – walking through the damp grass, laughing along with one other vampire.

Jacob's breath hitched in his throat.

His deep brown eyes made contact with bright jewel-like emerald eyes, who widened when they saw him. And all Jacob could feel at that moment was that he wanted to protect him, love him, and care for him all at the same time. His troubles were over because no one in the world could match up to the vampire's beauty. But most of Jacob felt like he already knew the man. And then Jacob realized something.

He had imprinted on a male vampire that currently was the star of his pornographic dreams.

Shit.

…

**And there you go! The Jacob/Hadrian meet!**

**Enjoy!**

**Timeofmagic75**_  
_


	5. Jacob's Imprint

**Release – Chapter 5**

**Jacob's Imprint**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter has ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**NoirxAnge: Maybe, you're getting close. **

**Jackieboysparrow: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!**

**StoryTagger2: Not necessarily soul mate. There's more to Jacob/Hadrian than meets the eye. **

**WinterRain36: That's a good question. I guess most people would rather have slash than use Bella as part of the main couple. But I have seen a few Alice or Rosalie stories floating around on the website. **

**Thanks to Lizzosaur, Kelly185891, Dedicated4Reading, loyalwolf21, HPSlashAddict, 312010, wolfydies, JulianneL, and Artemesie-Hime**** for reviewing!**

**…**

**_6805 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine_**

Two months had passed since Hadrian had started noticing odd things going on in Hoga-wetar.

But, nothing specific and definite had been revealed yet.

Hadrian was still involved heavily with Tom which many of his friends were ecstatic about. In the time period, male relationships were semi-common and not nearly as heavily frowned upon. Tom treated him well, like a prize, and had taken his virginity just a few weeks ago – and Hadrian was absolutely besotted with him, his affection growing daily.

And yesterday night, Tom had promised him that all the secrets would be revealed at supper today.

As he approached the dining hall, Hadrian immediately joined Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Lavender while waving towards Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Theodore, who sat near them. There were two other groups, one from Priest Flitwick's class and the other of Priest Sprout's class.

Hermione had a talent of analyzing anything with sight and figuring out its entire history and facts while Ron had talents of strategy, which made both of them powerful weapons. Ginny's scream was almost fatal, projecting sound waves across rooms at a high pitch, while Seamus' anger would result in powerful firework creations, almost like fire. Luna could see things that many couldn't see, which resulted in powerful visions of the past, present or the future. Neville had a magical way with plants through his hands while Dean had powerful psychic ability in his speech, commanding things to happen by speaking commands.

Other than the students, there were priests, highly psychically talented at Hoga-wetar.

Other than Albus, Tom, who both were extremely talented in mind manipulation and mind reading, there was Severus, who could manipulate memories of others. Bellatrix was skilled at mental torture and Lucius could insert commands into other people's minds, making them do whatever he pleased. There were a few other priests affiliated with Tom as well, with psychic powers, but there were also many of them affiliated with Albus. Remus, one of Hadrian's father's friends, could speak with animals mentally, Tonks could shift her form, Filius was a powerful telekinetic, Pomona had a similar ability to Neville, and Minevra could manipulate objects to fit her liking.

There were many more priests at Hoga-wetar, either invited by Albus or Tom, but those were the most important ones there. Sirius, Hadrian's father best friend, had animalistic senses as well and came to Hoga-wetar when Hadrian was only thirteen, but had passed away two years ago from a deadly fall during a sandstorm.

Hadrian had been devastated, but as time passed, he learned to move on.

But things would change as Tom both stood up and the dining hall fell silent.

"We know that many of you have been noticing strange things happening around the shrine, such as I or Albus leaving and coming back with many artifacts. And today, we will tell you what is actually happening, and that it is for the best." Spoke Tom strongly, his head held aloft and his stance confident.

Hadrian exchanged a look with Remus, their expressions unsure of what would happen.

"Both Albus and I," continued Tom, "Have been collecting poisons and venoms from the strongest and liveliest of animals. And also a strong crystalline substance that turns anything into the strongest of materials, including human skin and the human mind."

Gasps occurred through the hall.

"Our plan will combine each of these elements, plus with an induction of all our psychic power, will make our own individual powers shoot up rapidly. We will never again have to hide from everybody around us and we can be free and have utmost power!" said Tom. "In Mesopotamia, our power can be one where we can rule and bring the best to the people of the cities."

"Do not fear. With the venoms and the crystals, plus with our psychic powers, and many genes from animals such as massive strength and a rapid healing factor, we can be unstoppable forever and ever more! No one can ever stand in our way!"

At this point, Albus looked a little uncomfortable, almost as though he thought Tom was taking it much too far.

"But Tom, what do you mean by unstoppable forever and ever more?" asked up Draco.

Tom merely smirked.

"I mean, that with this combination, one thing will happen." Tom started.

"The entire of Hoga-wetar, from the priest to the apprentices, and all those with psychic power who drink the substance, will be…" he trailed off.

"Immortal."

…

**_July 21, 2013 – Cullen Residence_**

Hadrian couldn't believe it – he was having a good time with Cullens.

"There, look at that."

Emmett crouched behind a large rock, his topaz eyes staring directly at a large elk, peacefully grazing by itself. Rosalie crouched next to him, while Jasper stood behind a nearby tree, all of them fixated on the large animal – their predator gazes almost intimidated Hadrian for a second. But they were vampires, natural born predators so it wasn't a big surprise for Hadrian to see them like this.

"You want me to drink that?" asked Hadrian shrewdly.

"It's actually quite delicious when you get used to it," scowled Rosalie. "Just try it."

"Alrighty missy." Smirked back Hadrian.

Rosalie had never irritated Hadrian, just served as a great comic relief for him. She was fiercely jealous, a force to be reckoned, and one hell of a woman that was for sure. Hadrian, unfortunately, could see the pain of her life hidden behind her façade, but after a while, he noticed that Rosalie grew on you. The statuesque blonde was truly beautiful in her own right, but a fighter as well.

"So do I just attack it?" asked Hadrian, definitely unsure of this new action.

"I'll calm it down first, then go ahead." Replied Jasper.

Almost immediately, Hadrian felt the calming waves of Jasper's power flowing through the forest area. Out of all the Cullen's powers, Hadrian was the most intrigued by Jasper's, with the ability to manipulate and almost force emotions upon others. But he was a pained person, more than the others, which was very easy to tell.

Focusing on the elk rather than his psychological analysis of the Cullens, Hadrian moved.

Within a flash, the elk was down, with Hadrian at its neck.

The blood was different.

It was muskier than normal blood, not as sweet as human blood. It still contained the coppery taste of most blood, but most of all, it felt healthier to Hadrian. It felt more filling as well, since in half a minute, Hadrian was full and had his fair share of blood. He passed his hand over the dead elk – it was better to kill the animal than have it suffer from the pain of vampire venom in its system. The venom was practically poisonous for them since the venom was designed for humans alone.

Hadrian stood up slowly. "Different but satisfying." He cocked his head.

"I could survive on that for sure." He noted, meeting eyes with Rosalie's smug smile.

"Told you so."

"Thank you for that Rosalie. "

Soon after, as they sped away from the site of the dead elk – Jasper managed to bury the carcass quite quickly after Hadrian, Emmett, and Rosalie had their fill of blood – Hadrian and the three Cullens managed a quiet friendship. It was just the beginning, but it was something.

All three Cullens admired Hadrian greatly; instead of scoffing at animal blood, he had wholeheartedly tried and ended up enjoying the new taste – easily acquainting himself with the three Cullens as well as those at home. But they were still uneasy around him; his power was formidable despite his stature and easy going personality.

But as Hadrian approached the house, a shiver ran up his spine.

The trio of Cullens and Hadrian were getting closer to the back door of the house, and Hadrian felt _odd. _

And then, he smelt it.

The smell from the forest – the one that plagued him and made him feel so protected. And as he looked into the house, he met intense chocolate colored eyes, staring so deeply at him that they penetrated his soul. His eyes widening, Hadrian stood frozen as the man, most definitely man with muscles like that, stared at him. He couldn't find the will power to break the eye contact, feeling such a connection to whoever that was. He had seen him before and he knew it.

"Hadrian? You coming?"

Emmett's gruff voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Who's that?" Hadrian asked. If Emmett answered him the way he imagined, things were going to get very interesting for Hadrian.

"That's Jacob Black, one of Bella's friends. He's a werewolf. You can smell the wet dog in the air right?" Emmett chuckled before motioning towards the house. Rosalie and Jasper were already through the sliding glass door, greeting the other Cullens while Hadrian stood fixated at the spot he was at. Emmett looked at him one more time and Hadrian sighed.

"He's a werewolf?" Hadrian asked, panic in his voice. There was no way that he could be… because that would mean… Oh god. Hadrian took a deep breath, pushing all his panicked thoughts back into a crevice of his mind, so he wouldn't show any of his real emotions. "Yeah, I'm coming."

This was not good, thought Hadrian. Not good at all.

As he walked up towards the door, he made his way to the sliding glass door, making his way inside the house.

"Hi Bella," he smiled at the young vampire, he beamed in return.

"Hadrian, this is Jacob, the friend I told you about before." Bella said.

Hadrian swallowed a gulp in his throat. "Jacob, nice to meet you." He forced out.

The young werewolf looked up at him, his trouble extremely evident in his deep brown eyes. But he seemed to push any feelings and thoughts away, and stood up slowly to greet Hadrian properly after Bella's introduction.

"Jacob Black."

Hadrian inwardly sighed. He melted at the man's deep voice, velvety and warm.

As the two shook hands, Hadrian immediately noticed the size difference. Jacob was huge – practically made all of muscle. The young, but definitely not under developed, werewolf was wearing only a loose tank top to cover the acres of muscles stretched over his skin, bulging, which Hadrian envied since he never got the chance to grow past 17. His large pectorals were easily evident from his tank top, and his chest was wide and broad, all a gorgeous dark tan color. Even his legs were large and muscular, his calves and knees brushed with dark black hair till his large shoes. His hands were enormous, dwarfing Hadrian's exponentially. And he towered over Hadrian, almost a foot taller than the older vampire.

His face was the most interesting though. Two smiling chocolate eyes looked down on him, crinkling when the werewolf smiled. He had a well-proportioned nose, and short spiky hair, perfect for Hadrian to just run his hands through. Endowed with nice plump lips, he also had the perfect amount of rough stubble on his cheeks and chin, providing himself with a ruggedness that Hadrian couldn't help but enjoy.

Hadrian pulled away from the handshake slowly.

The feeling of touching Jacob was just heavenly.

And arousing.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt anything. Bella, you and Jacob should catch up. I'm going to go rest – my stomach is a little new to the sensation of having animal blood. So it was a please to meet you Jacob, and I will retreat to my room for now." Said Hadrian politely.

As Hadrian walked away, he was stopped my Jacob's statement.

"Call me Jake."

Hadrian turned slowly. "Alright then… Jake."

And with that, Hadrian slowly walked away.

He quickly made his way up the steps of the Cullen Household, ignoring the beginning of the conversation between the Cullens and Jacob as well. Moving as directly as possible, he made his way to the guest bedroom he had been given by the Cullens about a week and a half ago.

Hadrian quietly shut the door and set up a psychic silence ward.

He was completely cut off from the Cullens, who could not hear him.

Sitting on the bed, he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

Meeting Jacob was the most phenomenal experience of his life, far better than being with Tom. Hadrian could feel the possibilities of having a life with this man, the possibility of being happy all the time and never being alone. He felt the love and protection he had yearned for years and years and had never received. And Jacob was just so attractive.

Hadrian couldn't even imagine – if the boy had grown around a foot and a few inches in the last three years or so, how much could his cock have increased? Hadrian groaned quietly to himself, the tingles in his crotch and arse getting stronger and stronger.

He wanted Jacob so badly.

Hadrian wanted that strong muscular body over him, domineering him and fucking him to the edge of release. He ached for it. He yearned that large cock slamming into him, all his sexual pleasures and fantasies achieved as Jacob continued his slow administrations to his body. He wanted the primal and unrestrained love that Jacob could offer, everything that Jacob could offer would be perfect.

For thousands of years, he had been alone, without happiness, sex or even a love. Years of dominating his own and others life, years of being control, and years of fighting just made his want for someone to protect and love him, even stronger. And here was a chance, a perfect chance, offering itself up like an innocent apple, juicy and ripe, ready to be eaten.

But this was a poison apple.

After all the troubles he had gone through with Tom, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to love again. But most of all, Hadrian himself was a problem. He was an original vampire and had many enemies, who would love to destroy Jacob, if he was a weakness for Hadrian, anytime they wanted to.

Jacob would be happier without him, and that was certain.

A sudden phone call interrupted his musings.

Looking at the caller ID, the ebony haired vampire frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Neville? Is that you?" he spoke into the slim phone after accepting the call.

"_Hadrian, Luna's missing. I haven't seen her in the past few months and that's much longer than the usual few weeks that she'll go Nargle hunting in Trinidad or something. I have a feeling she was taken and I've been searching for so long." _

"Neville, only a few people would want her gone and they've been gone for centuries – we made sure of that."

"_I know Hadrian, but this doesn't feel right." _

"I'm sure you're just overreacting about this Neville. Just stay calm and she should be back any day, alright?"

Hadrian clicked the "End Call" button slowly. He wasn't sure, but Luna kidnapped was not something he wanted to think about right now. Her vampire abilities had the potential to be extremely destructive if used correctly. But that couldn't be – she must be gallivanting in the Alps somewhere looking for Nargles.

Right, Nargles.

…

**_6805 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine_**

"Albus, what is so important that you had to call me here right now?"

Tom strode into the room, his dark robes immaculate and his long black hair hanging down before his maroon eyes. He was dressed in traditional Mesopotamian armor, with his darkly embroidered tunic underneath and black leather pants. His boots clicked on the floor sharply as he entered the room. "I asked you Albus, what did you-"

"What is this, Tom?"

Albus' voice is low but cut through the room immediately.

Hadrian stood in the room, behind Albus, watching the scene with tensed expressions. In front of them, Albus was gesturing to multiple cages around the room, holding prisoners from animals to children to adult humans who were all cowering in their cages, naked and shivering. But each of the prisoners, animals and humans alike, had bright red eyes and sharp eyes, snarling and screeching in their sharp voices. They had each become extraordinarily beautiful, but their animalistic faces made them only look dangerous.

Albus spoke sharply. "I asked you what they were, Tom?"

"They were experiments." Said Tom finally.

"For what?" snapped Hadrian, looking down as Tom glared at him with bright mcrimson eyes.

"I was trying to help us all!" spat Tom, who began to pace the room. "From the immortal substance that we've been working on. Did you really think that you could drink and everything would be okay on the first try? I had to test it out on somebody, even though they didn't have the immaculate power that we possess." Tom lowered his voice and sighed.

"So it creates these animalistic and disgusting creatures? That's what all our work has become?" asked Albus with concern. "I thought it would work because our power would lessen the consequences that the venom had."

"Well," Tom started, before walking to the center of room. "We need to add our power first and then test it out. The rest of the apprentices and priests with power have already added their power, so now, all that remains is us. It's a risk we must take, if we wish to be immortal forever." After seeing Albus' expression, he quickly added, "And to increase our power so we can help people around the world."

Albus narrowed his eyes before he joined Tom in the center of the room, and then Hadrian joined them as well. Hadrian shared a look with Albus who looked at him with suspicion, and he mouthed, be careful about this, and as he looked at Tom's excited expression, eh knew something wasn't right.

"Now, project your power into the venom on the count of three." Tom said, his Sumerian speech flowing smoothly as he looked into the crystal colored venom that sat in an ivory colored pot upon a large pillar. It glimmered in the light and made each one of the powerful psychics want to just drink it.

"One… two… three." Counted Tom.

On the count of three, Hadrian blasted all his mental power into the venom while Albus and Tom did the same. Their faces were creased with concentration while the room practically shuddered with the psychic abilities of the most powerful beings were being used. Finally, Hadrian felt his power finally give up before he stopped.

He slumped backward before falling onto the floor. Albus was curled on the ground to his left, while Tom was still standing barely. Hadrian barely was able to keep his eyes open as Tom began to move once again, his movements sluggish.

As Hadrian watched with blurry vision, as Tom held up the pot that held the venom.

Suddenly, his eyes grew menacing and he pulled out a vial of dark red blood. After pouring it into the venom, he concentrated as he added some of his psychic power into the crystal venom. He smirked before noticing Hadrian's open eyes and shocked expression.

"Time to forget, Hadrian."

And all went black.

…

**_July 24, 2013 – Quileute Reservation_**

Jacob pulled himself out of his bed slowly.

It had been a few days since he had imprinted on Hadrian, yet he still felt incomplete.

Checking quickly that all the blinds were closed, he whipped off the covers on his bed and stood up, stretching his rested muscles and rubbing a hand over his nude body. He always slept naked, he felt freer that way, and now that he was completely alone in his father's house – he had no excuse to not stay naked while the blind were all closed.

Yawning as he walked through the kitchen, he heard a knock at the front door.

He sighed before he quickly jogged to his bedroom and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants that he pulled quickly over his naked body. He barely noticed that the sweatpants hung a little too low on his body, showcasing a thin trail of hair leading from his navel to the top of the sweatpants. Running a hand through his short hair, he walked towards the front door, trying to get himself awake properly.

As he pulled open the front door, he froze.

"Jake, right?"

"Hadrian?"

"We met a few days in the Cullen's house."

"Right, right, come on in." Jacob held the door open for the ebony haired vampire, who smiled lightly at him before walking inside towards the living room. He inwardly screamed in joy before gesturing towards the vampire to follow him into the sitting room. He sat down slowly, in a large loveseat, watching as the vampire lowered himself into the seat opposite of him.

Jacob couldn't stop himself from smiling. Hadrian, his mate, was here for him.

"So um," he slowly stumbled. "What brings to the reservation?" I thought no vampires could come here?"

"I brought Renesmee here to see Seth, so I got special permission to come here. And I thought, why don't I go visit Jacob? We could properly introduce each other and get to know each other a little better." Said Hadrian, looking down at the floor.

"Sounds cool." Nodded Jacob.

"Wait, do you live here alone?"

Jacob sighed. "My dad had a wheelchair accident a few months ago and had to be transferred to the Olympic Medical Center in Port Angelos. I visit him every two months or so, but he's not really getting better. He was in a coma for two weeks so he's still recovering from that slowly. So at the moment, I do live here alone."

Hadrian nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What about you? Do you have any family around?" he asked cautiously.

Hadrian laughed lightly. "No, my family is long gone. Don't worry about that, I still have friends from when I was human, lingering around, so I meet up with them every few years. But other than that, I'm pretty much a loner."

"Is that all you do? Roam around, alone?"

Hadrian's smile fell slowly. "I guess so."

"What about you?" Hadrian sat up straighter. "Anybody special in your life?"

Jacob froze. "No. Not after Bella."

Jacob looked around slowly, his movements jittery. What is Hadrian asked him who is mate was, or if he had ever imprinted? He couldn't bring himself to answer Hadrian already, he needed more time for that. He took a deep breath inwardly before looking at Hadrian.

Hadrian was rather absorbed with his chest at the moment, his eyes fixated on the well-defined abs of Jacob's stomach. Jacob could practically Hadrian's jade eyes dragging over his broad chest and lowering down the thin trail of navel hair towards the thinly clothed crotch.

The sexual tension was practically crackling in the air.

Jacob's lips curled into a smirk.

"See something you like?"

Hadrian looked up sharply. "Maybe. But, how come all werewolves are built so well? Like so strong and muscular? I like that in a man." Hadrian smirked at Jacob's shocked expression, easily dodging Jacob's previous comment.

"Well, it's supposed to be so that we're strong enough to take down vampires with all sorts of talents but personally, I feel that it's like that so that we can impress our mates with our physical strength and the ability to protect from all harm, always."

Hadrian fell silent, his expression pensive.

"Answer me honestly Jacob" Hadrian started. "Did you imprint on me?"

Jacob's heart stopped.

"Why would you-"

"Please. I need to know." Hadrian replied, his expression sad as he looked straight into Jacob's dark eyes.

Jacob closed his eyes, breathing heavily. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

"Yeah."

Hadrian nodded slowly, looking down at the floor.

"I suspected when Bella started talking about how werewolves imprint and how they singularly focus on their mate all the time. When I met you, you couldn't take your eyes off of me and I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Hadrian said, as Jacob began to smile at the way Hadrian talked about it. Then Hadrian continued, taking a deep breath. "But I'm dangerous Jacob, you need to know that. In all my vampire years, I've made a quite the collection of enemies who would love nothing more than to see me in pain, even if that means hurting you."

Jacob shook his head, starting to protest. "I can protect myself-"

Hadrian stood up before walking towards the door. "I should go."

"Wait." Jacob got up quickly, practically sprinting to Hadrian. "Please wait." He pleaded, the desperation evident in his voice and expression.

Hadrian stopped, his hand wrapped around the doorknob and his eyes closed.

"You're not rejecting me right?" Jacob asked. The fear of rejection was too high. He couldn't live if his imprint said no to him. Most werewolves, or shape-shifters, would die from heart-ache if they were rejected or if their mate died, and Jacob doubted he could survive that.

"No, I'm not rejecting you, Jake. I just need some time to think this over."

As Hadrian looked away from him, ready to open the door, Jacob knew he had to act.

"Then, think about this." He whispered, his voice gruff and husky.

He placed his hands on Hadrian's waist, whirling him around and shoving him against the door roughly before he kissed the dark haired vampire slowly, their lips meeting slowly and softly. Hadrian didn't respond at first, but almost immediately, the kiss turned passionate, Hadrian's hands roaming all over Jacob's naked chest, one hand resting on his chest while the other pulled around Jacob's neck. Within seconds, Hadrian's legs were wrapped firmly around Jacob's muscular waist, while Jacob's hand gripped Hadrian's arse strongly, squeezing the perk arse through Hadrian's tight black jeans.

The two couldn't get enough of each other – Hadrian was ready to dive into Jacob's pants and swallow his cock greedily while Jacob wanted nothing more than to ravish Hadrian's naked body with Hadrian underneath him as he drove into him.

The kiss continued, Jacob's tongue exploring Hadrian's mouth before he ground his thick erection against Hadrian's own jean-clad one. Hadrian moaned suddenly, feeling Jacob's thick length near his body sent shivers up his spine, and he leaned back, exposing his neck. Jacob pushed his erection harder onto Hadrian, kissing and suckling on Hadrian's neck before biting and nibbling on his pure soft skin. There was practically nothing but clothes separating the two, their hands and legs intertwined with one another's, and their kiss frantic and passionate.

Hadrian started to move lower, kissing Jacob's muscular chest before suckling heavily on Jacob's round brown pebbly nipples. Jacob growled before roughly slamming Hadrian back into the door, the heavy creaking audible, as he roughly kissed Hadrian, pushing his legs up until Jacob's hard erection ground against Hadrian's jean-clad arse.

The sudden tune of a cell phone interrupted them.

Hadrian pulled away, breathing heavily as Jacob leaned his head in the crook between Hadrian's head and shoulder, feeling the soft luscious black hair against his face. Hadrian's legs remained wrapped around Jacob's waist while Jacob's erection, extremely visible, was still resting against Hadrian's arse.

Hadrian pulled out his cellphone before he answered it.

"_Hadrian? Are you there?" _

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"_I just had a vision. The rogues are planning an attack on a nearby cabin in the woods to get some fresh blood, so we can intercept them and get some answers as well. Can you grab Renesmee and get back home as quickly as possible?" _

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Hadrian slid the phone back into his pocket, before slowly standing up by pulling his legs away from Jacob.

"Let me know what happens." Jacob said, breathing heavily. "And think about it."

Hadrian nodded.

And with the click of the door, the vampire was gone.

…

**Hope you enjoy the Hadrian/Jacob sexy scene as much as I did. Next chapter we finally dive into some of the rogue vampire plotline and see some interesting developments in Hadrian's past!**

**Enjoy and Please Review! Your reviews are hugely inspiring and I also tend to go off track as soon as I finish a chapter. Please please please post a review, what you liked, didn't like, thought would happen, any questions, or simply random stuff because I really enjoy reading them and it's a huge inspiration for me to get up and continue writing. Otherwise, it's tough for me to keep writing. **

**Timeofmagic75**


	6. The Army Approaches

**Release – Chapter 6**

**The Army Approaches**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long! Sometimes the action chapters are harder to think through than the Hadrian/Jacob chapters instead. A lot of interesting secrets are revealed in this chapter to I hope you like it!**

**DGM otaku: I'm glad you like Jacob/Hadrian! I got to develop their relationship better here. **

**Dark Neko 4000: Nope, no one knows that Jacob imprinted yet. Hadrian figured it out and went to ask Jacob himself about it. **

**WhiteWolve: Thank you! Your comment means a lot. **

**Lord La Folle: Thank you! I liked creating Hadrian's own history, it made it more interesting. **

**Mistress of Darkness32: I'm glad you liked their scene. Only one of your questions will be answered today :)**

**Zephyr hb: I always thought Jacob would look good in tanks too. **

** 312010: I did my best, but unfortunately I have to include some plotline too. Jacob/Hadrian steaminess is on the way though, I promise, just not immediately. **

**Thanks to DarkAdara, xDarklightx, Kelly185891, Jay-Zeus, Ciega Chica, Salinia, and AkitaSagaraAlanya for reviewing too! It means a lot! **

…

**_6805 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine_**

Hadrian lay awake in the large bed, wrapped in Tom's tight embrace.

Both of them were nude, tired after a long night of love-making, which Tom dominated heavily. Last night had been different for Hadrian, Tom was rough with him, animalistic and pounded mercilessly into Hadrian after the confrontation with Albus that had happened a few days ago. But usually, Tom would at least kiss Hadrian lovingly, but recently, he had withdrawn himself, choosing to enter Hadrian's room and push the young boy onto the bed before taking him roughly.

It made Hadrian feel so cheap, like he was being used.

"Tom, do you love me?" he murmured to himself.

Tom groaned in his sleep, pushing himself against Hadrian.

Hadrian shifted uncomfortably, feeling Tom's thick morning wood nestled between his arse. While he enjoyed sex with Tom, Hadrian was still young – it hurt still. Tom loved to be rough in bed, but it hurt most of the time and Tom would never pleasure Hadrian at all.

"Mmm, more Bella."

Hadrian's eyes widened with shock.

The ebony haired psychic roughly pulled out of Tom's muscular arms, sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily at the sudden piece of knowledge that had graced him. He had suspected for weeks that Tom and Bella had some sort of hidden agenda going on behind his back, but he never suspected that Tom could be making love to Bella as well. It wasn't uncommon to see men have two lovers at the same time but he always felt that he and Tom were made for each other, no interruptions in their love. But that crazy bitch, Bella, had managed to steal his Tom from him.

Hadrian's expression grew dark.

He was going to do something incredibly stupid, but he didn't care.

But he just wanted to cause someone pain.

He was angry.

Grabbing his sleeping tunic and a loose pair of trousers, he slid them onto his bare figure, shivering in the cold breeze that swept through the room from the open window on the other side of the room. The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, watching over the events that would change the course of the world forever.

Hadrian slid out of the room he shared with Tom.

He was going to prove himself to Tom, that he was stronger that Bella.

And with the immortal venom, he would be stronger than anybody.

He walked with purpose through the large hallways of Hoga-wetar, going up several flights of stairs and secret pathways that would lead him to a very special room that sat at the very top of the shrine. Many people assumed that the top of the shrine was a special room for the Gods but the priests and apprentices of Hoga-wetar had sworn off of the Gods years ago. Instead the immortal venom sat up there, protected by the psychic powers of the inhabitants of Hoga-wetar.

Within minutes, Hadrian faced two large double doors, embossed with the seal of Hoga-wetar.

He pushed open the large doors, wincing at the large creak that echoed through the hallway.

The venom sat innocently in a large golden pot at the center of the room, held on a beautifully embroidered column of marble stone. Next to it sat a crystal goblet that would be used to deliver the venom into the blood stream and with the goblet sat a deathly sharp knife that would slice their human skin and release their blood.

Hadrian knew that the next day was the planned day for the transformation, but this couldn't wait anymore. He was tired of being pushed around, whether it be Tom or even his old relatives who had made his early childhood a living hell. It was time for his powers to be showcased, and it was time for the world to fear him and his power, because he wasn't a freak but he was a god.

Closing the double doors behind him, he walked towards the pot.

"My last moments as a human," Hadrian said to himself, smiling wryly.

He looked through the glass done above him, looking straight into the full moon that shone right above him.

He breathed in the moonlight, fueling his psychic energy.

Emerald eyes snapped open.

Hadrian dipped the crystal goblet into the golden pot of venom, watching as the goblet filled with the transparent innocent-looking venom. He grabbed the knife and slit his wrist deeply, noting with deep satisfaction as a dark scarlet liquid began to flow freely from the cut. Directing the blood into the goblet, he watched as the venom turned a crimson color as it absorbed his blood and accepted his identity.

Then as the full moon reached the center of the sky, and midnight struck, the seventeen year old drank the venom, changing the course of the rest of the world from this day on. From this day, the superior race would be born, the predators coming into the world.

Hadrian felt the venom burning its way down his throat, like acid.

Then the pain started.

…

_**July 24, 2013 – Cullen Residence**_

"Just stay here honey, you'll be safe with Seth."

Hadrian watched as Bella and Edward tended to Renesmee who stood with Seth, who stood behind her protectively, his eyes never leaving her delicate form. He wondered what it would've been like to ever have a child, but he never got that chance, never knowing if that was a gift or a curse for him.

"They're moving."

Alice's voice broke everyone out of their stupor, her eyes glazed over as she foresaw their imminent future.

"Then we should as well." Replied Carlisle.

"The wolves said they would join us in the forest," added in Hadrian.

There was a moment of silence - everyone didn't know what would happen in the next few minutes.

"Alright then, let's move towards the cabin in the woods. Hopefully, we'll reach the cabin before the others do so that we can help get the humans out of the area quickly. If not, we need to keep going and find out as much about these rogue vampires and how they were raised as quickly as possible. Got it?" asked Hadrian, his tone sharp and determined.

"Let's get this bitch." Growled Emmett.

And as Hadrian strode out of the Cullen household, he felt strangely confident.

He felt alive.

All these years of running from his problems, running from his powers, and running from anyone who knew him had made him soft – but now, the possibility of danger excited him. It made the venom in his veins flow fast, made him stronger, and put a smile on his face.

It made him, himself.

As the party of Cullens and Hadrian reached the edge of the forest, Carlisle nodded to Hadrian before the group dashed into the forest, their forms became light blurs in the afternoon light. Alice led the group, her slight form almost hard to see in the dim forest lighting, darkened by the surrounding trees and leaves.

The vampires practically flew through the forest, their movements graceful, sharp, and deadly.

And as they ran, Hadrian sensed a group of presences next to them.

"Wolves," he breathed as he ran, glancing to his side.

And as Hadrian glanced at the nearby pack of wolves, he smirked to himself. "More like wolves on steroids."

The werewolves began to catch up with the vampires, loping easily next to the graceful forms of the Cullen family and Hadrian. Hadrian saw an enormous black wolf, the largest easily of the current pack, with wicked sharp teeth that gleamed in the sunlight. He also saw a growling silver colored wolf, and a few others next to the black wolf, who Hadrian easily assumed was Sam Uley, the irritating Alpha from the day he met the werewolves.

And at that moment, Hadrian felt Jacob enter the vicinity.

A massive russet colored wolf bounded next to him suddenly, breathing shallowly, his tongue lolling out as he ran next to Hadrian. As he looked forward, Hadrian felt a small smile grace his face, before he turned and winked for a second at the russet wolf who gaped at him with black-brown eyes.

Hadrian slowly increased his speed, noting duly the few wolves who ran behind Jacob as well.

His morning session with Jacob had been interesting at the least, if not absolutely passionate and utterly arousing. Hadrian wanted nothing more to feel Jacob make love to him at that moment, but Hadrian knew better than that – he let himself go, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Jacob didn't deserve someone as messed up as himself, and sure as hell didn't need the problems that came with being Hadrian. But after this entire messed up Cullen issue, maybe then Hadrian could meet properly with Jacob and figure out their possibilities.

For now, he would focus on this problem and finish it once and for all.

Alice suddenly slowed down, slowing to a jog as she approached the edge of a small clearing in the forest, filled with barren trees and dry grass. A small wooden cabin stood near the side of the clearing, with a large truck near the side, filled with supplies.

Hadrian took a look at his surroundings.

Behind him, stood the two packs of wolves, considerably larger than he had envisioned. Both Jacob and Sam's packs were bigger now, filled with young wolves who had probably phased when the Cullens had called extra vampires home to protect them from the Volturi. In front of him, stood the eight Cullens, from Carlisle to Bella, in a protective stance.

And in the center of it all, was Hadrian.

"I don't sense them yet," whispered Hadrian towards Alice.

"They must not have arrived then," murmured back Bella.

"Should we get the humans inside?" asked Edward.

The Cullens looked at each other, meeting eyes until Hadrian spoke up.

"Let me."

Without a second of doubt, Hadrian walked into the clearing, watching as the Cullens hid behind individual trees and the wolves began to lie low, blending in with their environment. He walked through the clearing confidently, his mind and his sight on high alert, watching for any instance of movement whether it was in the clearing or it was in the cabin.

He made his way to the cabin, jogging up the steps before knocking on the door.

The door swung open.

"Can I help you?" asked a young man from the cabin, clothed in a thick jacket to bare the weather.

"Are you alone?"

The man's eyes grew glassy. "No, my friend is in the bathroom."

"Get him."

Within seconds, the man and his friends were walking out of the cabin, led by Hadrian who walked them easily towards the edge of the trees that the Cullens were hiding behind. They walked glassily, their mind temporarily controlled by Hadrian's powers.

"Rosalie, can you take them home?" he asked, pushing the men into the forest.

Rosalie took the men wordlessly, slinging each man over her individual shoulders before she disappeared into the dark forest, her blonde hair swinging behind her in a blur as she ran through the thick grove of trees in front of her.

"Now," Hadrian spun around quickly, smiling towards the other side of the clearing. "There they are."

Almost immediately, dark figures began appearing in the trees.

They swung through the trees, almost animalistic, some of them walking comfortably and others running through the fog that mysteriously had appeared in front of their small newborn army. Hadrian grudgingly noticed that there were the rogue vampires who were related to the Cullens, along with many new newborns who had obviously just been sired by the leader and her followers. And at the front of it all was one woman.

Hadrian smirked.

"Welcome!" he began to clap slowly, walking towards the approaching vampires. "Welcome to Forks!"

The vampires were in clear vision now, their growls audible.

Their faces were magnetic, diamond hard and their eyes were a vivid crimson, the color of freshly spilled blood. They were all dressed randomly, in hastily thrown on jackets and jeans, their chalky skin glowing in the afternoon light. But Hadrian immediately noticed, none of them had any surface thoughts or emotions. It was like they were mindless.

Immediately masking his emotion, he walked forward.

"Quite a show you put on there," smirked Hadrian looking at their leader, still cloaked in fog.

The leader finally walked out of the fog.

"Victoria," breathed Emmett behind him.

"Not quite," the lady smiled as the entire group began to come closer. Slowly, the Cullens and wolves moved out of their hidden positions, making their way to form a coalition behind Hadrian, while the rogue vampires all gathered around their leader easily, growling as they did so.

"My name is Anne," said the woman, her black eyes gleaming in the light along with her mahogany hair. From the pictures of Victoria, Hadrian assumed that Anne was Victoria's sister, with similar facial features but different colored hair and eyes.

"Are you Victoria's sister?" spoke up Alice.

Anne smiled wryly. "I am, but according to her story, I died five hundred years ago when the Volturi attacked our coven for being to open to the human public. Victoria escaped with her abilities, and I did as well, using mine, but she thought I was dead. I've been watching over her and then you lot killed her in cold blood."

"She tried to kill Bella," Edward growled.

"The past is in the past," said Hadrian. "The real question is what ability do you have? How did you survive with it?" His expression was dark, any trace of the previous smirk or confidence was erased and all that remained was determination to end this problem.

Anne chuckled before standing silent.

"You see, Victoria had the ability of self-preservation in her physical body. I have the ability of preservation in my venom. Dead or alive, my venom can bring anything to life, including me and all these vampires here. My venom is immortality for all."

And at that moment, thunder rumbled above them.

"So you used your abilities to bring back all these relatives of the Cullens, to kill them? What kind of a twisted plot is that?" asked Hadrian. That didn't make sense, she shouldn't have abilities like that. Only original vampires had such strong abilities, and usually their abilities were never physical abilities like Anne's abilities.

Anne gestured to the newborns near her.

"I wanted their last moments to be shared with their loved ones. Except in this case, their loved ones would be ripping their limbs off and tossing them into a lovely fire pit. The Cullens are a curse on the vampire race, along with that idiotic Denali coven. We were made to be predators of humans, no human should be allowed to escape our grasp." She continued darkly.

"You're a psychopath," snarled Emmett.

"I know." Anne smirked.

"Enough chit chat," her smile disappeared. "You lot, you're hungry aren't you? Let's finish this."

Hadrian had to act quickly.

Turning to the Cullens and wolves behind him, he whispered, "Remember, those are not your loved ones anymore. They are mindless animals created by this bitch. If you hesitate to kill them, they will kill you in return. For now, kill all the newborns who aren't related to you." He added sarcastically.

"Get them!" Shouted Anne.

And with that, the blurs of vampires shot off across the clearing, racing to meet the daringly fast wolves and Cullens.

…

**_6805 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine_**

Light.

Too bright.

Blood.

He could smell it.

Emerald eyes snapped open.

Hadrian sat up in his bed.

He was in his room. The last thing he remembered was drinking the immortal venom in the shrine room, and then there was pain after pain after pain. The pain had been enormous. He could see better. He could hear better.

Everything was magnified.

Hadrian pulled off the covers and ran to the side of the room, looking at his reflection in the brass mirror.

"Oh my gods," he whispered, running a hand down his face.

His reflection was _gorgeous. _Beyond gorgeous. It was unearthly beautiful. His skin was a bright golden color, glowing and practically sparkling in the morning sunlight. His skin was like marble, so hard. And his eyes were shining, a bright glittering green. Everything was the same about him, except it wasn't. All of his beauty had been magnified by ten thousand. All of his senses were stronger, were sharper, and were beyond humanity anymore.

Then he smelled it again.

The door opened.

"Hadrian? It's me, Hermione."

He wanted the blood.

"Get away!" he screamed, running towards the open window near him.

"Hadrian, we're just here to help. You were in a lot of pain-"

"Make it stop Hermione!" Hadrian cried, the pain in his head growing.

"Make what stop-"

A new voice. Tom.

Another voice, Ron.

Albus.

Too many people.

Too much blood.

"GET AWAY!" he screeched, stumbling through the open window.

"Hadrian!" shouted Hermione, as the newly changed vampire fell from open window.

Hadrian splashed into the large opening of water where the two rivers met, sinking beneath the surface of the water. He suddenly felt a great tingling in his hands as they moved through the water, and as he willed himself to shoot forward towards the banks of the river, the water obeyed him, pushing his weak body slowly towards the banks of the river.

The water felt cool on his skin.

But it wasn't enough.

The need for blood was killing him.

Hadrian stumbled upon the shores of the Tigris river, rushing into the forest, ignoring the cries of Hermione way above him in the Hoga-wetar shrine. He knew she was screaming and crying for him to return, but he couldn't without accidently sucking her human blood out of her. The craving for blood was too much, and the venom in his mouth was killing him.

He sat against a large tree, breathing heavily.

He was a monster.

A monster that needed blood.

"Help me," he whispered before darkness overtook him.

…

**_July 24, 2013 – Forks Forest_**

Hadrian almost relished in the feeling of battle.

He easily took down a newborn, swinging his arm and watching as the vampire's head cracked and splintered away from his original body. Within seconds, the vampire was disassembled and thrown into a pile of arms and limbs, along with his head, unmoving at the top.

Taking a look around, the Cullens were faring well against the newborns, the wolves helping them significantly as well. Alice was fighting admirably against her sister, her face contorted in guilt and many emotions. Thank god Rosalie hadn't returned for battle, her fight against Royce King II would've been brutally destructive. Both Bella and Edward stood back to back, their arms a blur as they attempted to fend off numerous vampires.

Esme was pissed off, he could feel her anger from far away. As she fought the numerous newborns, her gaze was fixated on a young boy of thirteen, her former son, who had died when she had been human. Carlisle on the other hand was calm and cool, taking down a newborn for himself. Emmett wasn't faring as well, his strength failing him as the vampire, who looked like his brother, was much stronger than him. Jasper was a newborn destroying machine, killing them with ruthlessness, while the wolves behind him were biting down on any vampire that moved towards their back.

They were experienced, Hadrian could tell immediately.

But even they seemed to be mentally struggling against hurting their former relatives or friends. Hadrian could feel it in his mind – he felt Edward's worry every time his gaze flickered towards the motionless Edward Sr. And Esme's mind was raging with fear, worry and anger, her eyes never leaving the young vampire who stood aside.

Suddenly, a large newborn landed on the ground in front of him, his arm ready to punch the living daylights out of Hadrian. And just as Hadrian was about to send a mental blast at the idiotic newborn, a large russet wolf slammed into the newborn in front of him, his gaping jaws snapped around the newborns waist. With a twitch of those massive jaws, the vampire was split in two pieces, splintered like a granite stature that had been broken.

Hadrian looked at the wolf, before smiling.

"Thanks Jacob," he smirked before walking forward, his gaze fixated on Anne, who stood with some of the Cullen counterparts, who stood silently, their red eyes gleaming. As he moved forward, Anne motioned with her hand and a young girl (who used to be Bella's best friend apparently) dashed forward to meet him.

Once again, Hadrian attempted to touch her mind, but there was nothing.

Instead the girl vanished into thin air, reappearing behind him.

"Teleportation?" he murmured. That wasn't possible. These vampires should only have mental powers. All the vampires descended from either Tom or Albus, none from him, and should only blessed with mental gifts, never physical abilities. Physical abilities only stemmed from his lineage, which only vampire was lucky enough to have.

Even Anne shouldn't have the abilities that she preached.

But as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared.

A sudden punch to his back surprised to him.

Immediately, he grabbed her hand, twisting tightly and ripping her arm off in a single movement. In another swift move, he grabbed neck before throwing her behind him into the fray of the battle. He had had enough of this idiocy.

Anne stood coolly by the trees, her cruel eyes watching every movement of the battle.

"So tell me, how long have you preparing this attack?" asked Hadrian, his hands in his pockets.

Anne immediately signaled to her guards, who walked into the battle instead.

"The last few years, ever since Victoria died." She replied sharply. "When she died, I started watching the Cullens, watching their every move and learning about them. Slowly, as I watched each one, I began to search for their loved ones and inserted my venom into their decaying bodies. After about three days, they would rise as newborns. It's simple, Hadrian. I thought you would've known, with your exquisite amount of knowledge."

"That's's cute." Shot back Hadrian. "But that doesn't answer one thing. Why don't any of them have minds? None of them have any semblance of a mind, it's like their slaves to one command that seems to be coming from you. That's not your power, so tell me, who is your master?"

Anne's smirked vanished.

"He told me to not underestimate you, and looks like I did. How did you figure out that secret?"

"As soon as you showed up, I noticed. Is he the one who removed their minds, or is he the one who gave them their abilities?" he snapped. "No vampires should have such strong physical abilities since they are all descended from two bloodlines, which both only use mental abilities."

Anne only looked at him with her black eyes.

"Hadrian, haven't you connected the dots yet?"

Anne had raised an incredibly strong army of newborns, some of which were oddly enough related to the Cullens, with her ability to raise the dead with her venom. Some of the vampires had incredible abilities and had no mind.

Then Hadrian realized.

"You have Luna, don't you? That's why they're so powerful. You kidnapped her, and made her augment your abilities first. Then, you used her powerful sight to lead you to the grace sites of the relatives of the Cullens. After you raised your newborn army, you made her augment and increase the abilities of all your vampires that you wanted as your guards." Hadrian looked at Anne.

Anne's smile grew wide.

"That's it, Hadrian. I expected you to figure that out immediately."

"Your master." Hadrian's heart sank. "Your master is Lucius, isn't he?!"

Anne smiled even wider.

Hadrian grabbed the cocky vampire by the neck and slammed her against the tree, her back scratching against the bark of the tree. Almost immediately, she snapped her fingers and Hadrian was pulled away from Anne by Royce King II, his strength inhumanely strong.

"Temper, Hadrian" she smirked, waggling her finger.

Hadrian grabbed Royce King's neck, his hand ready to kill him.

"Hadrian, I suggest you leave him. Or else, we kill all your Cullen friends. And then we'll Luna." Anne said lightly. "We'll meet again, I can promise you that. But for now, you need to leave us alone, or we'll find a way to make you suffer."

Hadrian turned to see a different sight than he had seen before.

Most of the Cullens were on the ground, their necks about to be ripped through by the numerous amounts of powerful newborns around them. The wolves were whimpering, many of their bones broken but none of them dead. The rogues had spared them, but only to send them the message of their power.

Hadrian pulled his hand off the vampire, shoving him towards Anne.

Anne smiled again.

Hadrian was beginning to hate that smile.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

In a blur, the newborns to run towards the forest.

Esme's thirteen year old vampire son raised his hands and the impenetrable fog suddenly rushed into the clearing, blocking their eyesight. Hadrian stood silently, his eyes closed and his hands curled painfully into fists.

He had never expected to be this powerless ever.

Within seconds, the fog cleared and the vampires were gone.

…

**_July 24, 2013 – Cullen Household_**

Hadrian watched as the Cullens sat down slowly.

None of them were seriously injured, but they were in emotional pain. The wolves had retreated home, their injuries were physical and needed attention. Hadrian was simply confused, this problem had turned out to be much bigger than expected.

"So we lost," mumbled Bella.

Hadrian spoke up. "We may have lost this battle, but we learned a lot of information."

The Cullens looked up at him.

"Overall, I found out that Anne and the vampires got so powerful because they're holding an old friend of mine hostage. Her abilities were to see visions like Alice's but she can also increase or augment the abilities of vampires, making them hundreds time more powerful than they already were. With Luna being hostage, we can't kill any of them yet. "

"How are we supposed to be safe if we can't even harm them?" asked Edward.

Hadrian smiled wryly.

"When we meet them again, I won't hold back. Their master, Lucius, is another old friend of mine-"

"Jeez, how many old friends do you have?" joked Emmett in the silence.

Hadrian's smile fell.

"You get a lot of old friends, and a lot of enemies, when you're the first vampire to ever exist."

…

**I hope you all understand what happened! **

**Summary: The rogue vampires were raised by Anne, Victoria's sister, who wants revenge. Her master is Lucius who kidnapped Luna to increase the vampire's and Anne's abilities so that they can take down the Cullens. Also, Hadrian revealed he is the first vampire. **

**Don't worry, there are more secrets about Hadrian to be revealed and the plotline will be further revealed. **

**Enjoy and Review Please!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	7. Rising Suspicions

**Release – Chapter 7**

**Rising Suspicions **

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: Sorry this chapter took long as well! It was very informational overall and sort of tough to write. I rewrote this chapter so many times that I lost count so I hope that you are able to understand what's happening now in the story. **

**Suntan140: I hope not! Otherwise, that would be awkward. **

** 312010: Your question will be answered in the form of a chapter. **

**HPSlashAddict: Well unfortunately, Jacob won't be there to hear it all. He'll figure out another way. **

**Lizzy Phoenix: Thank you so much!**

**Jay-Zeus: Isn't Emmett the most eloquent of them all?**

**Caro27: I see what you mean, but you have to wait and see. More HP characters are on their way, and this Harry is basically like a Harry who has survived the Second War and basically lived for 8000 years. A lot of his character is a mask to protect himself from what actually happens in the real world. **

**Thanks to zephyr hb, Lizzosaur, RoseThorn333, Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow, and legolasfan91 for reviewing!**

…

_**6805 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine**_

Two moon cycles had passed.

And everything had changed.

After Tom had found Hadrian blubbering and crying his eyes out in the Tigris forest area, with dried blood split all over his body and the prone body of his victim, the elder priest had managed to escort Hadrian back into the shrine once more. Thorough examinations of Hadrian revealed that he was in fact immortal, hard as rock, smart as none other, and extremely powerful, both physically and psychically.

His powers had evolved phenomenally, with a tremendous physical ability that frightened Tom.

Soon after, the priests realized how dangerous taking the venom itself was.

First, Albus and Tom changed, taking the venom themselves.

But with each person who took the original venom, the results were differing – it was almost as through the venom was sentient, choosing what to change of the beings or what not too. Tom and Albus went through similar changes, their body became pale and their eyes red as freshly split blood. Albus was different though, his eyes changed hazel to topaz colored almost immediately, when he began feeding on the deer and local animal stock instead of human blood. But Tom devoured humans, he loved feeling the blood and death on his teeth.

Soon after, the priests realized the original venom had been used up by Tom and Albus.

Lucky for them, the venom was collecting almost everywhere in the already changed immortals. So Tom decided to change his own priests, starting with Severus and ending with Bellatrix and Lucius, while Albus decided to change his priests that worked for him as well, starting from Remus and ending with Minerva and Filius. Finally, Hadrian changed the rest of the apprentices, using his own venom on Draco till Hermione.

After about three days for the priests and apprentices to awaken, the population of Hoga-wetar was officially immortal.

They had gotten past Death itself.

They had disobeyed the laws of nature and had been rewarded.

"It has been two long months, learning and understanding our new bodies, fellow immortals."

Tom's voice rang through the crowd of immortals.

"We are ready to destroy this filthy town, for what they did to us. "

The immortals began to nod, their eyes glazed over.

"And then rest of this filthy country!"

The immortals began to cheer, their voices a mingling roar.

"Freaks they called us. Mutants, abominations, and today we prove them wrong. Today we remind the world that nothing is impossible for the superior race! Because we are better than the mud like filth of people that say they are better than us! Today, we become the Immortal Race!"

Tom's eyes glowed a brilliant red.

Hadrian couldn't help himself but cheer in the crowd of immortals.

Next to him, Albus stood calmly, clapping, his blue eyes suspicious but nonetheless, trusting.

And best of all, Hadrian couldn't wait to catch up to the bastards of relatives who still lived in the capital. It was time to get revenge for the eleven years of shit they had fed him, the eleven years of practical slavery, and the eleven years of cooking for their fat arses.

"The day is upon us!" Tom shouted, his smile maniacal.

"KILL THE CITY!"

…

_**July 24, 2013 – Cullen Residence**_

"No fucking-"

"Emmett, language!"

"Way."

Hadrian chuckled to himself lightly.

"You are looking at the first vampire in the history of the world," he said, running a hand through his hair. Hadrian wasn't exactly sure how the Cullens would take the new piece of information, suddenly realizing that the vampire they had called wasn't just old, but started the spawn of creatures that they were.

"But, how were you turned?" spoke up Bella.

Hadrian's smiled melted.

"I think it's time you all know my true past of when I was human. It's a rather dramatic and intense story, but I assure you this all happened. Now, I'm telling you all this in the highest of confidence because I trust you all. Please do not make me regret my actions in the future. Not many people know the true story of how the vampire race started, if the information of the starts to spread, the results could be disastrous. Do I have your word?"

The Cullens looked at each other.

"Of course we'll keep it secret Hadrian."

Hadrian nodded, and then his tale began.

"I was born in about 6822 BC in the old civilization of Mohenjo Daro. My parents were killed at a young age, at which time, I learned of my abilities." He spoke slowly, his eyes closed. "I psychically blasted the killer, rendering him mind dead at the time, but I later found out that he recovered. But that's another story for another time."

"I moved to Miaran, the capital city of Mesopotamia-"

"I studied Mesopotamia when I was young – but there was no mention of Miaran." Questioned Bella.

Hadrian smiled grimly.

"That's because it doesn't exist anymore. The city and many of the surrounding nations were destroyed in the Great War, and the earlier events. So in a sense, we destroyed the first advancing civilization of the humankind so overall, humankind managed to evolve into a more advanced civilization only a few centuries later."

Bella's face was priceless.

"Anyways, I moved to Miaran where I was recruited to be an apprentice at the city ziggurat called Hoga-wetar, or the Shrine of the Gods of the Sky, when I was around eleven. But the Hoga-wetar shrine wasn't actually being used to worship the gods, it was being used to recruit children with innate psychic abilities like my own."

"But how did they find you?" Rosalie's interested was heightened.

"They had someone with an ability similar to Demetri's, except he could track them when they used their powers. His name was Nott, but he's dead now. Most of both armies – Phoenix and Death – are dead from the battle."

"Sorry I digressed again. Anyways, once I was there, we began training our abilities-"

"Wait, how were you born with abilities? That's kind of impossible. Most vampires get their abilities after the transformation though? I know that Alice, Jasper, and I had no former abilities when we were human." Edward asked.

"But while you were human, you still had an affinity or a want to have these abilities. Alice probably had a keen sense of the future, Edward, you could probably read body language, and Jasper could empathize well with others. Rosalie here always wanted to please others, so her beauty increased – while Emmett, only wanted strength, and his increased. Take Jane and Alec for example as well," Hadrian said, ignoring the shudder the Cullens had speaking of Jane and Alec. "They were born with abilities, some psychic powers that they had – but when they died, all they wanted to make others feel pain or reduce the pain, so their powers evolved to fit them."

"What about you?" Alice said softly.

"I wanted to control." Hadrian's voice was practically a whisper. "My life had been a mess, and I never was lucky. All I wanted was to control my destiny and because that, I was blessed and cursed with such a terrible ability that I can never bring myself to use."

"Mind control isn't terrible though." Carlisle began to reason with him.

"I lied."

The silence was deafening.

"While I do have mind control abilities that are strong, I have another ability that I prefer to keep secret. Anyways," he breathed, shaking his head. "On with the vampire story. At Hoga-wetar, I met many of my friends today, all of whom later became vampires or died. Many original members of the Death Eaters as well as the Phoenix Order still remain because they were especially strong and were able to survive numerous attacks. But there are few apprentices who are alive today, like Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron."

"Luna? You mean the captured one?"

"Wasn't Hermione the one we called?"

"Holy shit, we talked to an 8000 year old vampire on the phone."

Hadrian smiled at the sudden chaos.

His voice silenced them all. "Yes, and yes. I also met Albus, the main priest, and arguably the most powerful vampire on the Earth right now."

"Albus?" Carlisle sat up. "I've heard only stories of him, I thought he was a myth."

"Oh no, he's no myth. He's probably in Japan or something, playing with toys. Crazy man." Hadrian mused to himself. "Right," he sat up straight. "I also met a man named Tom, who was catalyst for the vampire race. Him and Albus were the main priests at Hoga-wetar and were designing a venom to make the population of Hoga-wetar stronger, faster, and invulnerable."

"I cannot share the contents of the venom, but Tom and Albus were successful. I know many people tend to believe that stories like vampires and werewolves stem from mystic power, cults, and religion, but vampires are a product of ancient science and human power mixed together."

Hadrian gulped, sharing the rest of the story was painful.

"I took the venom first, and after three days, I awoke as an immortal. Unlike you all, my appearance didn't really change, nor did my skin tone. My eyes didn't change, but everything got enhanced. See, the original venom works in strange ways-"

As Hadrian continued, Alice noticed Hadrian once again playing with the bracelets on his hand.

She also immediately noticed the black beanie was still present on Hadrian's black hair. Her eyes narrowed.

"The venom basically enhances the person themselves. So, after I took the venom, Tom and Albus ingested the venom and after three days, we had three immortals. Then, I turned the rest of the apprentices while Tom turned his priests and Albus turned his priests. But you see, Tom, Albus and I were all immortal, but each of us changed in different ways. The original venom when ingested coincides with the personality and ability of the host, but then when the host vampire passes on his venom, it passes down abilities similar to the host and an appearance similar to the host."

"So are you saying the entire vampire race is descended from one person because we all look the same?" Esme asked.

"Mostly. The majority of the vampires are descended from Tom – the pale skin, red eyes, lust for blood. But you all are a little special – you're descended from Albus. That innate ability to care and the ability ingest human blood is not common with all vampires. The Denali coven is also descended from Albus." Hadrian confirmed.

"Wait," Bella looked up. "You said Albus is still alive. But where's Tom?"

Hadrian's eyes darkened.

The vampire almost shuddered.

"After we all turned, Tom started taking control. His ability allowed to him draw followers, and we all followed him willingly. We became monsters, killing villages and cities in our destruction. No one could stop us for almost thirty years. We were called the Death Eaters, because we killed and drank the blood of those we killed. Ruthless, that's what we were. Our powers were uses of mass destruction, summoning waves of terror throughout the kingdom. We destroyed Mesopotamia and any early civilizations."

"But it all changed."

"Albus discovered Tom's insanity. He led us away and we rebelled against Tom. The price was high and we lost hundreds of friends and followers. In the end, we discovered we couldn't kill Tom, so we ripped him apart and scattered his pieces around the earth. The ancestor of the vampire race was the most insane man to walk on this earth, and if he is ever reborn, god save us all."

The Cullens sat silent.

"After that, the immortals scattered. We settled in different places and made do since then."

"You've made do for 8000 years?"

Hadrian nodded.

"In the mix, I met a young man in Egypt and almost sired him, when I realized he was in love with me and wanted to become immortal. So I brought in Albus who sired him, and gave him a tiny vial of my venom. That was Amun, and from then, the vampire race sort of exploded into the world. Tom's followers sired the Romanians to create a coven, but others later on sired the Volturi to take over. And since then, the original vampires have laid low and stayed out vampire business."

"You should know, as the first vampire, my venom is much more powerful than anyone else's on the Earth. It hasn't been diluted like the common vampire venom now, and has never been used. Anyone who has it will become extremely powerful and immortal." Hadrian finished.

"If your venom is so powerful, how come you gave a vial of your venom to Amun?" Rosalie asked sharply.

Hadrian smirked, he was counting on someone to catch that.

"Because he was besotted with me, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Once I gave him the venom, I knew that he would use it for something or another. And I recently found out about a new vampire named Benjamin, with phenomenal elemental abilities." Hadrian's smile grew.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Does that mean that you have powers like Benjamin?"

Hadrian grinned widely.

"That's confidential."

Alice pouted as Hadrian chuckled.

"But now, Lucius is being a fool and has started this mess with you all. And I will end it, I promise."

As Hadrian finished his story, the Cullens fell silent. They had no idea that the story they would hear, would be the story of the vampire race. A vampire so old as eight thousand may seem so powerful, but as Hadrian demonstrated, was extremely lonely.

With a cry, Esme launched herself at Hadrian, hugging him tightly.

Hadrian stood still, in shock.

He hadn't been hugged or even loved in thousands of years, but only feared. With a slow deliberation, his arms managed a weak hug around Esme, who was currently crushing his ribs, reminiscent of Ron's mother, Mol-yien.

Esme slowly pulled away, before sitting down next to Carlisle.

"Thank you for sharing with us," said Jasper. He had been the most affected of Hadrian's story, understanding the pain and refusal to admit what happened in war. His experience in the newborn war had been horrendous, but he could only imagine was kind of pain Hadrian went through.

"No, thank you for listening."

…

_**July 26, 2013 – Quileute Residence **_

To say that Jacob was confused was an understatement.

He was lost.

Ever since having his "encounter" with Hadrian, that shortly turned into a rather intense make out and dry humping session, Jacob had gotten into even more problems. He wasn't growing anymore, thank god, he remained at a solid 6'7 while his imprint, was about 5'6.

The problem was that Jacob was constantly hard.

His body was aching for Hadrian.

After getting so impossibly close to slamming the ebony haired vampire into the door, pulling off his sinfully tight jeans, and slamming his raging erection into his arse, Jacob's dreams, thoughts and daily actions were filled with ridiculously perverted images of Hadrian all around.

His cock was raging, and to be honest, it was getting tiring.

Jacob loved sex, but this was getting to be too much.

His muscles were aching from the numerous jerk off sessions he had daily, and he felt tired and spent most of the day. He spent most of his days cooped up in his father's house, choosing to close the blinds and walk around, only sporting an old pair of thin grey sweat pants. He had chosen to start working out instead, lifting heavy weights every day in an attempt to find something to do, but unfortunately the max amount of weights at the local gyms were weights he could lift with his pinky toe.

After calling his community college and letting them know of a family emergency that required his leave – he knew it wouldn't help him in anyway, he bought a set of heavy weights that could finally challenge him. Jacob was muscular, not like a body builder, well-built but wasn't lean anymore. He was sturdy, with every portion of his body large and thick.

But throughout all his attempts to distract himself, his thoughts always returned to one thing:

Hadrian.

The vampire infuriated him inwardly.

Jacob couldn't shake the feeling that he had met him somewhere.

And he also couldn't shake the gut feeling that told him that he had _not _imprinted.

Embry, Leah and Seth had talked eons and eons about their experiences in imprinting. And Jacob's had been shallow compared to that. Admittedly, Jacob hadn't been able to bring himself to really talk to them yet about being bonded with a male vampire as of right now, because something with Hadrian didn't feel right.

He had to get to the bottom of this.

Either he would be free and live alone for the rest of his life.

Or he would get Hadrian.

Grabbing his cellphone, he dialed a number that he had been contemplating to call for days.

"_Hello?"_

Jacob swallowed, he had a chance.

"Hi Hadrian. This is Jacob."

"_Oh hi Jacob."_

Jacob groaned inwardly. Anytime the vampire said his name, just made think of banging the vampire over and over.

"Hi, listen, do you want to meet up and maybe head out to Port Angelos for some coffee or something? I feel like we have some stuff to talk about and it might be nice to see you again because I can't stop thinking about you. Sorry, I didn't mean that, just kidding I just-" He blabbered.

"_Jacob." _

Hadrian's tone was teasing and light.

Oh no, he was going to say now.

"_Why not? It's been a pretty crazy day. Pick me up tomorrow at the local grocery store." _

Click.

Jacob's breath was shallow.

"HELL YES!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

…

_**July 26, 2013 – Cullen Residence**_

"Who was that?"

Hadrian looked up sharply.

"No one important."

And as Hadrian left the room, Bella wondered for a second if that had been Jacob's voice on the phone.

Bella's hazel eyes widened and she smiled widely.

Jacob had been staring the entire time he was there, at Hadrian only. Hadrian couldn't take his eyes off of Jacob. And then, when Bella had been describing imprinting for the werewolves to Hadrian, his eyes had widened and he almost looked shocked for a second. Then there was that one time when Hadrian volunteered to take Renesmee to the Quileute Reservation, admittedly he could've gone to get permission from the Quileute elders, but what if he had seen Jacob there?

"Did Jacob imprint on Hadrian?" she breathed.

Her musings were interrupted by a sudden yell from downstairs.

She rushed downstairs, quickly noting that Renesmee was safe and sound in her room, before dashing through the hallways and making her way down the white steps of the large Cullen house. She stopped quickly and looked around the living room to see-

Emmett.

"Hadrian just said that he would train us!"

"What?" Bella was lost.

Hadrian smiled up at her, his viridian eyes glowing.

"Well, Emmett mentioned how Jasper was training you lot to fight the newborns when Victoria attacked and that you guys are experienced fighters. But including the fact that this batch of rogue newborns have insane abilities, I thought it fair that I train you lot to fight against vampires with abilities who can use them offensively. Because overall, if we find Luna and I can help her disable the abilities of all these vampires, if you all can hold them off."

On one hand, Bella was elated.

If Hadrian trained them, they possibly stood a chance against the army of rogues.

But on the other, she knew that something was going on between Hadrian and Jacob.

And she swore, that would find out.

"That seems great – why don't we start tomorrow evening?"

Hadrian looked sharply at Carlisle, his right hand playing nervously with his bracelets on his arm. Both Alice and Bella had been noticing that odd quirk, almost as if, he was afraid that someone could take them. And he always had the bracelets on, along with his trademark black beanie. Either he really liked his fashionable clothing, or he was hiding something.

"Not tomorrow evening, I'm planning on heading out to Port Angelos to meet an old friend."

For a second, Bella almost bought the smooth response.

"Do you want a ride there?" piped up Alice.

"No, I'm fine."

Bella almost felt a large grin spread along her face.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. While looking up, her dark eyes met Edward's bright topaz ones. He was standing right behind her, clothed in a thin dress shirt and dark wash jeans, his expression concerned yet teasing. He was almost a head taller than her, both of them frozen forever at seventeen instead of an older one.

"Just put Renesmee to bed." He whispered.

Bella looked down. "It's still odd that she sleeps when none of us can."

Edward rubbed her back slowly.

"Well, she is part human, and she's utterly obsessed with Seth." Edward snorted lightly.

"Anyways, we have to be thankful that out of everybody that could've imprinted or wanted to mate with her, it was a shape-shifter that lives like two miles away and is one of the sweetest kids ever. I mean, could you have imagined if anyone else had imprinted on her – or if Jacob had imprinted on her?" she replied.

"Speaking of Jacob, he hasn't been around much."

Bella shrugged. "Not a big deal. It's probably nothing."

Edward nodded, his eyes fixated on her.

"Edward, you're staring at me."

"Sorry, it's just that you seem really happy," he murmured to her.

Bella almost smiled again.

"Just happy that Hadrian is training us."

And the fact that she was so engrossed in Edward's topaz eyes made her miss one thing:

Bright viridian eyes watching her closely.

…

_**July 27, 2013 – North Carolina**_

The vampire put the phone down, her eyes panicked.

She looked to the other side of the room, where her husband was sitting, watching the television. His red hair shone in the dim lighting, his bright blue eyes calmly focused on the dramatic TV serial, featuring cops undercover to capture drug dealings. He wore a black dress shirt, tucked into a pair of dark jeans, lounging lazily on the large leather couch.

He was extremely attractive, tall and lean, his red hair sweeping over his pale skin fashionably.

The brown haired woman walked towards her husband, her black heels clicking sharply along the wood flooring. Her purple blouse was impeccable, ironed to perfection, and her black pencil skirt contoured her lean form. She had on light makeup and her chocolate eyes shined with an incomparable amount of knowledge.

"Ron, we have a problem."

The red haired man looked up almost immediately, his eyes sharp.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Severus," the woman confirmed. "Luna is missing. Draco and Ginny have disappeared."

The man's determined expression dropped. He shrugged, turning back to the large television screen. "Hermione, that's not a big deal. Luna is probably looking for, what are those things called, Snorkacks or whatever. And Draco and Ginny probably had a random shoot in hormones and have probably retreated to their lake house for some happy time together. "

"Ron, they were in the Amazon."

The man froze.

He turned to look at her slowly.

"There's no trace of them. Severus says the piece is missing as well."

Ron sat up straight, his eyes wide with panic.

"Good lord, where's Albus in this mess?"

"Apparently he's gallivanting in the Madagascar forests right now or something, according to Severus. He recently watched that movie Madagascar and made it his life mission to explore the wildlife of Madagascar," she snapped. "That man has no sanity left in him."

The woman walked across the room, sighing as she sat down next to the red haired man.

"I know that one piece isn't a lot, but-"

"Hermione," the red haired man sighed before wrapping his arms around the smaller woman's waist and lifting her into his lap, holding her securely and cradling her face with one of his large hands. "Don't worry. Stay calm and we'll get this mess fixed up. When we got that scare in the Renaissance period, the only thing we could do was stay calm and figure out the mess. It will be fine."

Hermione looked into his earnest blue eyes.

"Oh Ron," she sighed, resting her face in his chest. "What if it isn't?"

"It will be."

The two sat in silence, barely noticing the television series anymore.

"We need him don't we?"

"Hermione, you know he's the most powerful vampire alive."

"And the most stubborn, ridiculously modest, and pathetically heroic one left. I swear to god, if I have to go through his trademark "I'm a Danger to You All, Let Me Be Alone Because I'm Fine" speech , I will rip his guts out and sell them to the god damned black market of South Africa."

Ron only chuckled at his wife's antics.

"But you him to death, don't you?"

Hermione's silence only answered his question.

"Ron, why won't he stay in contact with us? Why won't he even call?"

"I don't know, Mione."

"But worst of all, where is he?"

…

**And that's a wrap! **

**Please Read and Review. I beg of you.**

**-TimeofMagic75**


	8. The Unbeatable Rock

**Release – Chapter 8**

**The Unbeatable Rock**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Summary: For years, Hadrian Potter ran from the supernatural world, using his abilities to mask himself as human. But as he returns to help the Cullens with an inexplicable problem, his past begins to catch up with him in the deadliest of ways. Jacob/Harry (TwilightUniverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: This chapter has a lot. Simply put a lot. So much that it was hard to write because I thought I gave away too much but it's okay. As long as you all enjoy it, that's fine for me. **

**TopPop: Thank you! I know there are some errors that I'm trying to go through and fix, but I forget to get all of them sometimes. Thanks for your review though!**

**JtheChosen1: I'm glad you like those parts – there are more in this chapter for sure. **

**Top Demon Princess: Haha, I never would've thought of that – but no. Unfortunately not. **

**Mistress of Darkness32: Well, I accidentally put the "powerful vampire" phrase in there twice. Personally both Albus and Hadrian are powerful in their own manners. About Draco and Ginny, you'll just have to wait and see for that one. **

**Lizzosaur: Yes, they are. **

** 312010: Maybe. I've been dropping a lot of hints here and there and have made it a little too obvious for my liking. More about what's happening will be revealed as time goes, for sure. **

**Thanks to Neshvidha, Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow, Lizzy Phoenix, megipegi, and xDarklightx for reviewing! **

…

_**6796 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine**_

"Hadrian! Hadrian, where are you?"

Hermione's shrill voice rang throughout the marble hallway, reverberating across the floor.

The sharp click of a door opening answered her unspoken question.

"Hermione, I'm right here."

For a brief second, Hermione almost shivered at Hadrian's ice cold tone. The ebony haired vampire stood in front of her, clad in his gleaming black armor robes, swirling around him like a great pair of onyx wings. His armored hands were crossed over his lithe frame, his viridian eyes boring holes in Hermione's form. Hadrian's black hair curled lightly at the ends, falling lazily over his golden forehead, down to his neck.

Nine years of vampirism had done him well.

Out of the phenomenally beautiful population of the shrine, Hadrian's beauty was unmatched, glittering like a diamond.

"Hermione, why did you call me?"

His suddenly gentle tone startled Hermione.

The honey-haired vampire gulped and closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion that was about to come from Hadrian. "Tom wants to see you in his private chambers, and he wants you to come immediately." Hermione always hated being the bringer of bad news, especially when it was such a delicate matter like this.

Tom and Hadrian's relationship had been on the rocks for years now.

The first few months of their fling as humans, had been wonderful for both of the psychics. Hadrian was happy all the time and Tom even cracked a smile here or there, breaking his normally ice cold persona. But after the vampire change had happened, Tom had virtually abandoned Hadrian on his conquest for more power.

"Why does he even care?"

Hadrian's voice was so soft, that Hermione's vampire senses barely recognized it.

"Hadrian," this time her voice was soft and soothing, as she placed her hand on Hadrian's soft check.

It was no secret to everyone in the shrine that Bellatrix, Tom's highest ranked priest, was practically obsessed and besotted with him. After the first incident where Tom cheated on Hadrian with Bellatrix, Hadrian went and impulsively gulped down the vampire venom that kick started everyone's change into immortals. Recently, as in the past nine years, Tom had been turning hundreds of mortals to become their warriors after they had taken over the capital of Mesopotamia, Miaran. But the entire time, Tom had been indulging himself in the special _services _of Bellatrix.

And Hadrian found out yesterday.

Hermione had never seen Hadrian loose his cool, the way he did yesterday. His bright green eyes were spitting acid at Tom's stoic figure, and his screams and shrieks were heard throughout the entire shrine. Even Albus, was wise even enough to stay far away from the explosion site later on. At first, Hermione had even wondered if Tom felt sorry or not – he hadn't even flinched at Hadrian's biting shrieks yesterday, and his icy crimson eyes remained focused on Hadrian's diminutive form compared to his. Tom wasn't the same these days, he was reserved, speaking mainly with his priests, but then –

Hermione cocked her head. What was she even thinking?

She couldn't fathom where that thought had come from. Tom loved Hadrian!

"Hadrian, he loves you. He may have been tempted by Bellatrix, who is practically is all over him all the time. You know in your heart that you love him so much, and that he returns your love, because he's just not used showing his love like that."

As Hadrian nodded, Hermione was confused.

Where did that come from? She was planning on telling Hadrian, that he was better off without Tom.

"I should go see him, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should."

No. That's not what she wanted to say.

Hadrian closed his private chamber doors behind him, sharing one last look with Hermione's chocolate eyes. "Thank you, Hermione," he whispered before he stalked down the hallway, his robes flaring and billowing behind him, as though he even had wings.

"You're welcome." She murmured.

Hermione turned slowly.

She couldn't remember why she was here.

All she remembered was one phrase, reverberating through her head – Tom loves Hadrian.

…

_**July 27, 2013 – Outside the Cullen Residence**_

"Focus, Emmett, focus!"

"I'm trying!"

"No, you just look constipated."

As Emmett burst out laughing, Hadrian looked up, an amused expression on his bright face. He truly couldn't remember a moment in the past few thousand years, when he had been this happy. There was of course the moments with Jacob, which were placed in a special place in his heart, but the Cullens were something special to him as well, a unique set of people who seemed to not judge him on first glance.

"Now remember guys, the key to fighting mentally talented vampires is to literally place a block on your mind. Especially when they are on the offensive, like mental strikes or psychic blasts, imagining a brick wall to guard your most precious memories or stories is the best option. And make sure all your worst memories and fears are held by this wall. Remember, if Bella is focused on another attacker or attack, you can't rely on her to protect you from mental attacks. Shall we try it out?"

A chorus of "Yes!" greeted Hadrian pleasantly.

Hadrian smiled, he had never imagined, teaching could be so fun.

"Ready?"

He observed the group slowly – Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. Bella was out with Renesmee, shopping in Port Angelos for the young fifteen year old. The hybrid girl grew rapidly, her features changing in a matter of weeks, from what Hadrian observed. As time passed, she spoke more with Hadrian, her sentences unsure and timid near the vampire, but she still preferred conveying her thoughts via touch.

"Now block your minds, calm your minds with a few deep breaths, and feel the imaginary wall settle over your thoughts, your memories, your fears, and every emotion you've experienced – leave nothing out that can be used against you in an attack."

Rubbing his bracelets for good luck, Hadrian extended a tendril of his power to each of the vampires.

He was sure to not use too much power, else accidentally destroy their minds. Immediately, he saw the resistance in Edward and Jasper, whose emotional and mental abilities allowed them strength in these fields. Alice was too chipper, memories flying through her mind, memories from her own mind, or even visions of past moments all circling quickly through her head. Rosalie's strong protection stunned Hadrian for a second, and then he remembered how much she pushed people away and kept herself isolated. Esme, Emmett and Carlisle's minds were painfully left open, like an unguarded bank safe. Hadrian saw through them instantly.

"Well," he opened his eyes, surveying the group. "Edward and Jasper are ready to go. Rosalie, congratulations, you have a gift for this. The rest of you, not so much. But that's okay; we'll work on it slowly. The main thing that many of you haven't faced is physical attack."

"But how can you test that on us? You only have psychic abilities." Jasper looked at him curiously.

Hadrian smiled, maybe they were worth it.

"I lied, remember? That's one aspect of my ability, there's more to it unfortunately. But let's not delve into that." Hadrian confirmed softly. He wasn't sure how the Cullens would take the news but sooner or later, his ability would break out. He had a feeling that Alice and Bella were noticing things about his abilities recently as well.

The Cullens only furrowed their eyebrows before looking back at him.

He knew they had more questions for him, but now wasn't the time.

"Now, let's think of someone who can teleport. Unfortunately, I can't teleport but this rock will suffice-"

The Cullens' eyes widened comically as a small chunk of dirt and grass folded itself and compressed into a hard rock, dragging itself into the air, small dirt pieces falling through the air back onto the ground. Hadrian's eyes were barely narrowed, but just enough to show his control over the rock.

A bare whisper from Edward interrupted him.

"Is that your ability? The earth?"

Hadrian waved his hand at him dismissively. "I told you, don't fret about that? Your answer will come in due time, I just wanted to let you all know that I do have another ability, but one that requires safe keeping and cannot be revealed at first glance. Now, each one of you will individually be fighting this rock as though it is a newborn that can teleport. Understand?"

Rosalie practically scoffed at him. "How can that match up to a newborn?"

"Don't underestimate the rock, Rosie-"

The rock suddenly disintegrated, falling into the ground into small dust pieces.

"The rock doesn't even work Hadrian!" she argued, her hand pointing at the remains of the rock.

"Or does it?"

Hadrian gestured behind Rosalie.

The blonde-haired vampire turned slowly, her face set into an argumentative mode and her mind thinking of thousands of possibilities of what was behind her. But as she turned, all she was faced with was the same rock.

Rosalie whipped around. "But how did it-"

"Think of the rock as a newborn that can teleport. Make sense?"

Hadrian's voice was quiet, yet firm – the message was loud and clear to the Cullens.

Don't question Hadrian's tactics.

"Now, shall we proceed? Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go."

Jasper was curious. What kind of tactics could this vampire teach them?

And as Jasper stepped forward, the rock suddenly seemed _bigger. _Jasper focused his eyes on it, then suddenly lashed out with his fist, his arm a blur to the naked eye as the Cullen's gasped, sure of the impending crash.

But nothing.

Jasper turned around viciously, to see the floating rock behind his head, bobbing merrily in the air.

"Try and hit the rock Jasper."

Hadrian's smirk was more than enough to fuel Jasper.

This was going to be a long lesson.

…

_**6796 BC – Hoga-wetar Shrine in Tom's Chambers**_

Hadrian burst into the room, his robes flying around him and his eyes gleaming.

He wanted Tom to feel the burning jealously, love and absolute hatred that he harbored for the man at the moment. Tom never publically returned his feelings and practically used him as a sex toy in bed, and now he was replaced with some priestess bimbo who fawned over Tom's every move?

"Why me Tom?" he spat.

Tom stood far past him, his posture straight and firm, his arms clasped behind his back over his luxurious robes of Mesopotamian priests, and his pale form held high. He looked beyond the window of the room, looking far over the new city that had come under their rule nine years ago. The city had been destroyed, the normal people killed, vanquished, and relieved of all their blood. Some of the stronger ones had been turned to join their army, and much of the city was burned except for the surrounding areas of the main shrine.

"Answer me, Tom! Are you sure you don't want some sex whore like Bellatrix all day?" Hadrian's voice was ice cold, his stance ready for battle.

"Oh Hadrian."

Tom's voice sent shivers down Hadrian's spine.

"My sweet Hadrian," Tom turned to face Hadrian.

And at that moment, Hadrian momentarily forgot all his anger at the horrendous man, his eyes roaming down Tom's body. Tom's gleaming red eyes shone bright in the room, his masculine jaw and rough stubble suiting his angular face. He wore pristine black robes; open at his chest, showing off his impressive physique, immortalized by the venom he had taken years ago.

Hadrian shook his head.

"I'm angry at you! Stop charming me like that."

The vampire walked away from Tom, intent on keeping his anger towards the older man. But as Tom stalked towards him, the way a predator stalks towards a helpless prey, his mouth smirking as he took towards the smaller vampire, Hadrian wasn't sure if he could stay angry.

"Hadrian, so powerful, yet so naïve."

Hadrian turned around sharply to meet Tom's narrowed crimson eyes.

"You honestly thought that I loved you." Tom looked down on him haughtily, his mouth sneering at his pathetic victim, blubbering on how much he loved the man. Now that he was an immortal, Tom had no more use of his "love" ruse, and could properly control the most physically powerful immortal alive.

Hadrian's eyes widened at Tom's harsh tone.

He stepped back slowly, murmuring, "Tom, what do you-"

Hadrian's cheek rattled with the force of the slap.

He looked up, his eyes wide and suddenly feeling cracks growing on his hard diamond like skin. Hadrian met Tom's cruel unforgiving red eyes and knew immediately that something was wrong. Something was so wrong and he didn't know what to do.

"Tom, what- what are you saying? You said you loved me." Hadrian tried to reason.

Tom's smirk grew wider on his face, but now it didn't look playful – it looked positively evil.

"Why would I love you, you little whore? You're needy, emotional and the only thing good about you is your ability to submit to me in bed. And now that I have a sure proof way of controlling you, I don't need to continue this pathetic love deal anymore."

Hadrian pushed forward, attempting to move away from Tom but he was slammed back into the wall, his head painfully hitting the wall as Tom's strong arms domineered him back. Tom leered at him, his smile vicious and biting.

"And for good measure, before you forget all this, I thought you should know. I killed your darling little parents and your idiotic godfather as well. They were easy to kill, as humans, but I knew, from you were born when I sensed your ability, that you had the potential to become the greatest weapon against humanity if you were controlled. So I did just that. Oh Hadrian, you pride yourself in your strength against enemies and your attitude of being better, but the sad thing is that you're a pathetic fool. And if you go against me, you'll die like your parents too."

Hadrian stood silent, his eyes wide.

"You killed them."

His voice was barely a whisper, unshed venom collecting in his eyes.

"You did that, just to get me? You monster." He breathed.

Tom only smiled wider.

"You selfish, terrible, egotistical, self-absorbed MONSTER!" Hadrian shrieked, his green eyes glowing with angry fire, his arms shaking with the power attempting to break free from him, and his hair blowing in the sudden wind that blew through the open windows.

Tom pulled away from him slowly.

"That's right Hadrian. Get angry. Release your power."

Hadrian couldn't stop the anger from overflowing.

"I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME-"

"Now that's quite enough. A bit overdramatic for me." Tom mused lightly, his hair mussed up from the blowing wind.

"Shut up Hadrian," he held out his hand, a sudden blast of mental power enveloping Hadrian's mind. The power flew over Hadrian, weaving through Hadrian's own abilities and freezing them to each other, in other words, trapping the vampire in his own power. The powers mingled, the insidious power of Tom's suffocating Hadrian's power, pushing back into the immortal, swirling around him to create a cage around his own mind. The room shook with the sudden clash of powers of the two immortals, the wind slowing down as Hadrian's abilities were muffled like his screams.

Hadrian attempted to scream for help but found himself immobilized, his voice practically useless as his power lost its short battle with Tom's abilities. His mind suddenly felt calm and peaceful, but he knew that this wasn't right. Tom seemed to have control over him.

Suddenly, Hadrian found himself frozen, his arms motionless, his eyes wide and fearful.

"That's a good boy, Hadrian." Tom walked over to him, completely unfazed by the recent events. "I've been practicing that trick for nine years now. All I need was for you to unleash your power and I could manipulate it into your own prison over your mind. I may not have your physical abilities, but I have control of your mind, and now technically, control over you."

Hadrian was turned roughly, and his face was slammed into the wall.

"Now, I've always wanted to try something."

Hadrian felt Tom's cool hands slide over his neck.

Suddenly, Tom's hand clamped over Hadrian's mouth, muffling any possible screams from the hysterically frozen immortal boy. His other hand curled tightly on Hadrian's shoulder as he pressed his body against Hadrian's back. Slowly, he tilted Hadrian's head to the right, his hand gripping and squeezing Hadrian's body painfully.

"Scream for me, Hadrian. Scream." He murmured into Hadrian's ear.

And with a snarl, Tom's razor sharp teeth broke into the surface of Hadrian's rock hard skin, shattering it into tiny fragments on impact. Hadrian screamed in pain, his sounds muffled against Tom's tight hand, as Tom sank his teeth into the veins of the immortal.

And as Tom began to slowly taste the venom of Hadrian's veins, he moaned with delight.

The boy reeked of power, and his venom tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before.

Delicious didn't even describe it.

With a newly found strength, the older immortal burrowed his teeth into Hadrian's diamond skin, not even flinching at Hadrian's numerous screams and pleas that were stopped by his hand. He sucked into the venom eagerly, relishing the taste of the liquid, now accentuated by Hadrian's unique abilities and personality that had ingrained themselves into the venom.

But Hadrian was in extraordinary pain.

The feeling of losing his venom so quickly felt like he was losing himself. His identity was disappearing into Tom, already with the control of his body and mind. He screamed until his throat was course, shrieking as Tom sank his teeth lower into his neck.

Suddenly, Tom's hand was off his mouth.

"Tom," Hadrian was practically sobbing against the wall, his form weak and his eyes dull from the pain of Tom's bite. "Tom please, I beg of you, please stop." He rested heavily against the wall, having lost control over his entire repertoire of action.

"One more thing Hadrian," Tom whispered, his voice gravelly from the euphoria. "Call me, the Dark Lord."

And with that, Hadrian was slammed against the wall; Tom's mouth attached to his neck as Tom's cool hand tightly covered his mouth again as the other traveled towards his trousers. Quickly, his pants had been ripped off with a newfound strength. As Hadrian's muffled screams barely made themselves out the room, Tom hastily pulled his trousers down, unveiling his throbbing erection.

And suddenly, Tom's teeth weren't the only thing inside Hadrian.

…

_**July 27, 2013 – Port Angeles **_

"Where are you taking me?!"

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at Hadrian's indignant tone.

"Somewhere special, I promise." He shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

The two were on Jacob's special motorcycle, polished and cleaned to perfection five times before this so-called date between Hadrian and him. As he had been polishing, he had gone through quite a few daydreams of him and Hadrian riding the cycle together, or per say, Hadrian riding him instead.

"I thought you said coffee or something!" Hadrian shouted into his ear, his arms tightly wound around Jacob's muscular waist.

"Well, I changed my mind." He returned the shout.

Jacob looked back towards the road, a giddy smile on his face.

He hadn't told anyone yet about the imprinting. Leah, Embry, and Quil wouldn't take it too well, he knew it, but he wasn't sure about how Seth would react too. He wasn't sure overall about how the entire pack to take to the fact that he wouldn't be having any loads of wolf pups, or getting married (in the near future) to his gorgeous wife, or to the fact, that he was bisexual. Jacob knew he liked women, he still admired them from afar, but his mind was filled with Hadrian, among other things. He wasn't sure what this was yet, but he knew that somewhere, deep inside, he was feeling something intense for Hadrian.

At times, he really couldn't distinguish if it was just lust, or extremely intense longing.

The two seemed interchangeable.

Hell, Jacob wasn't even sure if he had imprinted properly or not.

From all the stories that his various wolf buddies had told him about, he really hadn't experienced half of those when he saw Hadrian. Sure he felt like he needed to protect Hadrian, and that he really wanted to bang the hot vampire, but other than that, he wasn't really sure of what to feel. The main thing was that he felt like he already knew the vampire.

But all he could focus on Hadrian's smooth tan arms wound around his waist, and his gorgeous head nestled in the cleft between his shoulder and neck. Hadrian was literally wrapped around him and it was the hottest thing imaginable to Jacob.

"How on earth have you not gotten a ticket for speeding yet?!"

"What can I say?" he shrugged playfully, leaning forward on the motorcycle.

"Buckle up!" Jacob shouted suddenly, speeding up as they rushed down the curved road towards Port Angeles. He heard Hadrian's playful shriek in his ear and smiled widely at that – if it was anything he was going to do, he was going to let Hadrian have a good time, then of course, talk about everything going on.

And as Jacob began to slowly approach city traffic, the motorcycle revved down before coming to a complete stop.

"You are insane!" Hadrian laughed into his ear. "No helmets or anything?"

"Hey, I have helmets. I just choose not to use them on certain days."

Hadrian looked up into the bright city, lights shining throughout the streets, his face lit up with childlike wonder and excitement.

And a few minutes later, as Jacob pulled into a small alley and slid the motorcycle into a cleft in the wall with other motorcycles, Hadrian looked around curiously. The alleyway was practically empty save a small door on the right, practically hidden in the shadows.

Hadrian smirked up at him, "A nightclub?"

Jacob bit his lip. "They serve the best food and drinks, that is, before they turn into a crazy dance club after 11. Do you not like it? We can somewhere else, if you want?"

Instead of answering, Hadrian wound his arm with Jacob's, pulling him forward.

"Come on big boy."

And Jacob smiled and let Hadrian lead the two of them.

…

"So you're an insanely powerful vampire who is ridiculously old and super sexy? Alright then."

Hadrian chuckled at Jacob's confused expression after he finished telling him the details of his past. He had dumbed it down slightly, just like he had done with the Cullens, choosing to take out the especially gory and emotionally scarring parts, and would wait to tell him later if things managed to work out.

"Now do you get why I was so hesitant?"

Hadrian sipped nervously on his gin and tonic, licking his lips as he watched Jacob lean back.

Jacob nodded at him.

"I get it. But I feel something special with you – I don't know it's an imprint bond or if it's just love at first sight-" Jacob smiled as Hadrian laughed at his reference. "But you can't deny that there is something between us. And I don't want to force you into something but just try this out for the time being."

Hadrian looked unsure, looking down into his hands.

Jacob crossed his fingers under the small table, hoping that Hadrian would say yes.

"You're right – "

Jacob almost jumped in happiness.

"There's something about you that just sets me off. I can't control myself around you, stop any of my urges, and sometimes, I let things go too far. Jacob, I would love to try us for some time, but know that I have a ton of enemies that would love nothing more than to get their hands on you and see me suffer."

"I don't care Hadrian. You're all that I want." Jacob insisted firmly.

His hand enveloped Hadrian's smaller one – their different temperatures equally soothing to each other.

"Anyways," Hadrian's face suddenly adopted a cheeky smirk. "So are you gay, Jacob?"

Jacob's eyes widened.

"Oh um, I really don't-"

Hadrian laughed light, his laugh musical and clear. "I was just joking. You don't need to answer that."

Jacob sighed in relief. "I don't know yet. But I know this much, I'm gay for you."

The smaller vampire threw his head back as he laughed, exposing his gorgeously smooth neck, marred only by a small scar on the left hand side. Jacob chuckled deeply with him, gulping nervously as he couldn't stop staring at Hadrian's perfectly shaped body.

Hadrian was always clothed in sinfully tight clothing – tight black skinny jeans that showed off every curve of his body along with small boots on his tiny feet. He wore a dark emerald sweater that hugged his body, with a perk V-neck that set off his collarbones. He had a variety of bracelets adorning his arm, and the well-fitting black beanie that seemed to accompany him everywhere he went.

Jacob, who knew they were heading to a night club and would hopefully dance as well, was wearing a pair of low rise navy blue jeans, held up by a dark black belt. A dark blue tank top replaced a normal shirt for him, and he finished the look off with his trademark dark brown leather jacket that his Dad had gotten him for his birthday years ago.

"So Hadrian, do people ever call you Harry?"

Hadrian looked up at him, his bright eyes shining. "My friends did, a long time ago. But during the war, someone I knew well and betrayed me would call me that, so I reverted to only using Hadrian as my name. Of course, I went by Henry, Harrison, Harper, and a few other names throughout the years."

Jacob nodded, "Alright, I'm done with the interrogation. Do you want to dance?"

Hadrian looked over his shoulder to see a full blown dance floor arranged on the center of the floor of the nightclub. In the midst of their talking, they hadn't even noticed the transformation of the bar into a hot and heavy nightclub, with a loud bass sound reverberating in the background.

"Jacob, are you sure? Are people here okay with gays?" he asked slowly.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Jacob leaned forward. "It's an all preference club. Anything goes here."

Hadrian smiled widely. "Damn, how did you find this gem of a place?"

"Drunk one night, stumbled in here. Anyways, come dance with me." Jacob stood up and held out his hand.

"Jacob, I don't if that's the best idea. I'm not really good at controlling myself around you, remember?"

"I'm okay with that," Jacob smirked down at him.

Hadrian put on a show of taking a deep breath, before standing up to meet Jacob's hand.

And as Hadrian walked towards the dance floor, Jacob's eyes were firmly fixed on the smaller vampire's swinging hips. "Oh god, what did I get myself into?" he breathed to himself. Jacob pulled off his leather jacket, exposing his dark blue tank top, before walking determinedly after the ebony haired vampire.

Tonight, his prize was Hadrian, and one way or another; he would be taking that prize.

The entire club was practically engulfed in darkness by now, Jacob briefly wondered how on earth, he and Hadrian had noticed none of this going on, and a few strobe lights and spot lights were circling here and there. There was a throng of dancing bodies, men and women, laden with sweat and alcohol in the darkly lit room.

He made his way to Hadrian, who stood in the center of dance floor, bobbing his head to the heavy bass.

Jacob took a deep breath; he wasn't sure how to even start dancing with Hadrian or what the vampire preferred or anything. He was a little scared that if he attempted to start grinding with the smaller man, he would scare him away for good, but then again, Hadrian had gladly accepted him when he practically jumped him in his house.

He now stood face to face with Hadrian, whose body was moving so sensually that Jacob couldn't stop watching him.

"Hey Jakey-poo," Hadrian's voice momentarily interrupted his gaze on Hadrian's body. Hadrian leaned dangerously close to him, placing his hands on Jacob's broad chest and whispering in his ear, "I thought we were going to dance."

Jacob barely heard him in the loud environment, but he still understood.

Then, Jacob lost himself to the music. And to Hadrian.

Their dancing started off innocent, Hadrian waving his hands in the air, shouting the words of the songs along with the rest of the crowd, and Jacob punching his fist in the air, jumping wildly to heavy beats of the song. There were slower songs, where Jacob had to physically stop himself from jumping Hadrian as he danced with him. And there were many moments where Jacob found himself being groped or even worse, saw Hadrian being groped by random men or women. Lucky for him, his tall stature and frame managed to scare most of them away.

But by 12 o'clock, their dancing was no longer innocent.

Jacob's tank top had been hiked up, the front pulled over his head to reveal his broad tanned chest, and his jeans slipping dangerously low, showing off a defined stomach and a deep V leading towards his pants. Hadrian's sweater had been practically ripped off by Jacob in the middle of the hour, leaving him clothed only a tight black tank top and his sinfully tight jeans.

Hadrian's back was to Jacob's chest, his arse pushing against Jacob's straining erection. Jacob's hands were wrapped around Hadrian, one hand resting on Hadrian's hip and the other confidently on his arse, squeezing tightly on the round clothed globes. Jacob's leg was pushed through Hadrian's legs, spreading them wide as he ground himself into Hadrian.

Jacob was sweating lightly in the intense heat of both the night club and the intensity of dancing with Hadrian. The two had literally been joined together, hips to hips, since they had come to the dance floor, ignoring everyone around them. They had reached a phenomenally dangerous point when Hadrian's hands had reached backwards to wrap around Jacob's waist, and push him harder against Hadrian. Jacob complied eagerly, pressing himself as tightly as he could against Hadrian, while Hadrian shamelessly groped Jacob's thinly clad arse.

And as Jacob ground himself against Hadrian, he briefly Hadrian whisper to himself, "Oh screw it all."

With that, Jacob was suddenly faced with Hadrian, who passionately slammed his lips against Jacob's own. Surprised, Jacob eagerly wrapped his arms around Hadrian's slim body, pulling him as close to him as possible. The physical contact between the two was stimulating – Jacob simply couldn't get enough of Hadrian. He was like a drug, so addicting and unavoidable.

Hadrian suddenly pulled away, his face unreadable.

He rested his forehead on Jacob's chest, looking down at the floor.

"We can't keep doing this Jacob. Can we take this a little slower?"

Jacob nodded, his breathing shallow and fast.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

And with Hadrian's nod, the two sped out of the thick group of semi-clothed dancing bodies. Jacob hastily pulled down his shirt, grabbing his leather jacket and Hadrian's sweater, as they made their way out of the loud and dark nightclub.

As they exited the club quickly, Hadrian looked back at Jacob with a soft smile.

"For a first date, Jacob, you sure know how to make an impression."

…

**Well. That's all for today. **

**Their date isn't over, I promise! But I couldn't fit it all into one chapter with the plot with Tom and the exciting stuff happening in the deep past. This is the first look into how Tom's true plot is revealed and what all Hadrian has gone through in the past. **

**I thought it was an interesting contrast with the Jacob/Hadrian portions, just my take. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**-TimeofMagic75**


End file.
